Red
by GreekGoddess00
Summary: It was broad as daylight, that she'd grown, and everything else that comes with growing up. But when she looked at herself in the mirror, phone to her ear, she still looked like naïve, eighteen year old, Nina. And that was something that scared her. She hadn't seen that image since the morning she woke up on the day of graduation…
1. Prologue

**_Red_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street,_

_Faster than the wind, Passionate as sin,_

_Ended so suddenly…_

* * *

Nina Martin sighed throwing her purse somewhere on the floor of her bedroom. In her hands, she held the mail that she had just collected.

_Coupons, coupons, gift card, bills…_

The usual mail was there, but then she caught a sight of the crisp white envelope. Curiously, she turned it around in her hands, opening it, carefully, and reading over the dyed pink, perfume-smelling paper.

_You are formally invited to the wedding of Amber and Mick,_ it said at the top.

Nina sighed, thinking back to ten years ago on the last day of senior year. She couldn't go back to England. She couldn't. She promised myself that she wouldn't.

But that dumb voice in the back of her head was telling me otherwise.

'Go, Nina. This is _Amber_. Your best friend! She helped you through your breakup, gave you advice, she was there for you. This day is important to her! She wouldn't have sent you an invitation if she didn't want you there,' it said.

The voice _did _have a point…

Below all of the words that she was too lazy to read, because she knew what they'd say, was a phone number, scribbled in very familiar hand-writing.

Nina contemplated this thought. In that second, she decided she would go all the way to England. For Amber, and only Amber. Besides, what are the odds that she kept in touch with everyone from Anubis House? They were all distant memories to Nina, now.

It's been ten years. Ten long years.

But, Nina was a bit worried about why her mind didn't put up that much of a fight about going to England. Was she going just for Amber, like she was trying to convince herself? Or was it something else?

These feelings worried Nina, making her feel a bit dizzy. Although she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was kind of anxious to go, even though the wedding was in a month and a half.

But Nina had no social life, making no contact with human beings, other than being at work all the time. She hadn't a best friend or someone to talk to for the longest time. Maybe this wedding was a good thing for her.

She was approaching becoming middle-aged, and she still hasn't had a proper boyfriend since high school. She didn't have any children. She didn't even have a five-year-plan.

Why was she thinking about romance, anyway? She didn't have a romantic life. Much less, children.

This is why Nina didn't want to go back. Even thinking of London, and not _him _directly was resurfacing all of these feelings that Nina had been pushing down and bottling up for ten years.

_This _is why she hasn't gone back. Because feelings like this make her do reckless things. And reckless things always have consequences.

She hasn't lost control like this for a decade. This shouldn't be happening.

_No, _Nina told herself. _Do it for Amber._

But Nina swallowed her own feelings, scolding herself for being so selfish, and putting Amber first.

Nina pulled her phone from her pocket, dialing the number written on the paper, and patiently waiting while it rang.

The person on the other side picked up, and Nina took a deep breath, pursing her lips, willing herself to speak. It wasn't as hard as she had expected.

All this time, all these years, Nina had felt like she was waiting for something. But most times she just had shaken the feeling off.

But Nina felt something pull deep inside her gut. She didn't know why, or how, but Nina knew that it was only the beginning of something very new, very bright. And although she was afraid, Nina knew that it was going to be okay, and something good was approaching. She didn't know when, and she didn't know where. She just knew.

"Amber," breathed Nina, fidgeting with the zipper on her leather jacket, then running a hand through her curly locks.

She caught a look at herself in the mirror, and for the first time, she noticed how much she had changed since graduation. But she hadn't. It was weird, not changing and changing at the same time.

It probably made no sense whatsoever. She felt like she was in the Alice in Wonderland movie, where nothing made the slightest bit of sense.

It was broad as daylight, that she'd grown, and everything else that comes with growing up. But when she looked at herself in the mirror, phone to her ear, she still looked like naïve, eighteen year old, Nina.

And that was something that scared her. She hadn't seen that image since the morning she woke up on the day of graduation…

* * *

**Okay, don't bag on me for not updating/posting new stories for a while. I have perfect explanations for not writing all summer. But I hope you all can forgive me. But I have good news, and you all will probably like it. But if you want to know why I have been absent all summer, tomorrow, when I get back from school, I will update Love in a Hellhole, but it won't be a chapter. It will be all of the explanations, and I've been up to. But I'm back, and back for good. But I have to go to bed now, as I have to get up _really _early for school tomorrow. So, I'll post the update tomorrow afterschool and after my homework is done. 'Kay? **

**Love you all, and I'm sorry for disappearing out of nowhere,**

**Destiny xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Red**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin,_

_Ended so suddenly…_

* * *

I stepped off the plane, taking deep breathes, trying to calm myself so I didn't have a mental breakdown right then and there.

Old scars surfaced, now fresh and refurbished. I kept trying to stay cool and appear unsuspicious.

No one exactly knew what had happened, why I left exactly after receiving my diploma. Why I walked straight out the doors, without looking back. No one knew all of the pain I had gone through.

But I refused to be the pathetic, naïve girl, still hung up on a boy ten years after their breakup. I didn't wait for him to come.

I'm over him. He was the one who was missing out on what could have been a beautiful relationship, like it had been two years before the breakup.

Besides, when we split, it wasn't like he was affected.

No one quite understood why I left. They thought that he had affected me that bad. They were partially right. Only partially, though. No one knew the real reason. Really, I shouldn't dwell on these thoughts.

But I couldn't help it. It was like helplessly watching as your favorite pet gets ran over by a car. You could only stand there and watch, but if you tried to stop it, you'd get hurt.

That's kind of how it is, now. I can't stop it, or else I will get hurt, only falling deeper into my ocean of thoughts, where I can't breathe or swim at all. I couldn't save myself from this.

It's been a while since these thoughts and memories _were_ resurfaced from the bottom of the ocean. And it scared me that simply being here, breathing the same air I had, years ago, could make me think of that dark period in my life.

I missed my work. I missed healing all of the little sick children who came to my clinic. I miss being a pediatrician.

But I really should enjoy myself a bit. I had taken three weeks off, for personal reasons, also known as flying halfway around the world to attend my former best friend's wedding, and also helping her plan a bit of it.

Speaking of my former best friend, Amber said she was going to be waiting in the Starbucks inside the huge airport. So, I scurried off to baggage claim, anxiously to see my best friend in person for the first time in a decade.

When I arrive at the Starbucks, I immediately recognize the platinum blond hair facing away from me.

Amber Millington, or soon-to-be, Campbell, was really in the flesh.

I felt a smile spread across my face.

She was sipping on a coffee, and had one across from her, probably for me.

She set her coffee down, and glanced towards the door, but then doing a double-take when she saw me. She grinned.

Her skin was the same ivory color it had been the day of graduation. Her eyes were still as blue as the sky. Her hair was in its beautiful pin-straight state, which I had always been a bit jealous of. It was a bit longer than it used to be. Her makeup was natural, which looked quite good on her. She was dressed in a flowing white blouse, medium-pink skinny jeans, and wedges. Her engagement ring was dazzling, sparkling in the white light.

She hadn't changed _too_ much. She was still the fashionista she always was, and will be. She'd developed a bit more, and she was taller, too. Her curves were more defined and clear

"Nina!" she exclaimed, get up so fast, her chair fell backwards, making a loud bang, causing everyone in the café to look at us.

Her cheeks flushed pink, as she carefully picked the chair back up, and returned it to its spot.

I dropped all of my luggage, running towards her, engulfing her in a hug.

I felt a bit insecure standing next to her. She was much prettier than I was. And, not to mention that I was dressed in my old faded blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt for comfortable flight.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered into her shoulder.

It was true; I had never noticed how much I had loved and missed her until now.

I felt much younger. I felt like I had been dead since graduation, and I had just resurrected a few seconds ago. I felt like I had just gotten my first taste of freedom and happiness.

"Me too," she said.

We pulled away, smiling at each other.

"Do you want to have your coffee here, in the car?" she asked.

"In the car is fine," I said.

"I can't believe it's really you," she breathed.

"Yeah," I replied in the same octave.

"Where did you go after graduation?"

I sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you sometime. But not now, not here. And plus, it's a long story."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just asked that right away. I had no right to. I understand if you don't want to." Amber had always been understanding. She was also good at reading people, and sensing their discomfort, or their romantic feelings. She wasn't called 'matchmaker' in high school for nothing.

"Anyway, enough about me! You're engaged!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed my coffee from the table, and my luggage as Amber lead the way to her car. I listened intently as she talked animatedly about how she and Mick started dating in college.

* * *

When we had arrived to Amber and Mick's house (which was beautiful, and made my two-room apartment look like a small closet), Amber helped me unpack in one of her and Mick's many guest rooms.

"So, any plans for a family?" I asked, as Amber came into the room with two mugs of hot chocolate, sitting on my bed across from me. It felt like old times, talking about nothing and everything, sipping on hot chocolate.

Amber swallowed a sip of her hot chocolate, licking her upper lip. "Yeah. I want three girls and one boy."

I felt a bit of jealousy ping in my chest. She actually had plans for children, and knows that she _will_ get them. But I swallowed that back by taking a sip of my hot chocolate. I can't be selfish. I'm happy for Amber.

I smiled at her. "You used to say that _all_ the time in high school," I laughed.

She looked at me strangely. "High school?"

"Oh," I laughed. "I mean Secondary School. Sorry, I forgot that you don't get American slang, after all of these years of knowing me."

"_Oh_. But anyway, you had always said that you wanted three kids, but didn't care what their gender was. You said three at _minimum_."

She remembered after all of these years. I had to blink back tears.

"You…you remembered?" I asked.

"Well, of course, Nina. You were-still _are _my best friend. I was devastated when you left… I searched for years. And I finally got a hold of your address just in time for the wedding. At first, I wasn't sure it was you… but you called! I was so happy…"

Amber had tears forming, also.

"It was never the same after you left… You were my best friend. It was like Patricia and Joy all over again, except you and I…everyone was telling me that you were dead, or didn't care."

"Amber, you're my best friend. I did and always _will_ care. I lived with a decade of regret and shame. Just, I was feeling really insecure. I was scared to return. I thought you guys would be angry with me."

I took a deep breath. We were at a full-fledged sob fest, now.

"Amber…. I have to tell you why I left…." And then, I began to spill my guts out to her, explaining all of my pain and problems to her. It felt nice to be listened to. It was nice to have a shoulder to cry on.

Amber held me as she tried to get me to calm down and stop crying so that she could hear me better.

"Sorry," I whispered after I was done. "Tears won't change what happened, and it won't change the truth…"

"You shouldn't keep things like that bottled up, Nina."

I nodded.

"Do you want to be alone, babe?" she asked gently.

"I think I need a shower," I said softly and quietly.

She nodded, and left to go downstairs.

Amber had been the only one who had ever seen me this vulnerable. Except _him_, when we were figuring out the mysteries together, and my Gran got really sick, before she had healed, whenever I had cried and just told him everything.

But it felt good to cry and show some sort of emotion again.

I grabbed some soft pajama shorts, and an old college t-shirt to sleep in, and headed to the en suite bathroom, that would be mine for the next three weeks, up until two days after Amber's wedding.

The shower was nice and hot, my muscles loosening from all of those hours of flight. The jetlag would be really bad. It always was, and probably always will be.

I also had felt dirty on the plane flight, and the coconut body-wash that Amber had put in here, before my arrival felt life and soft against my skin.

I shampooed and conditioned, and then used the face wash that Amber had put in here, also.

I stopped the shower, wringing my hair out, before stepping out into the bathroom, which was freezing, and made me feel like I was in the Artic.

I quickly made my way to the cabinet with the towels in it, grabbing two white fluffy towels.

I wrapped one around my head, and the other around my body.

I giggled at myself, just realizing that I looked like I just walked out of an Ancient African tribe, with my outfit choice.

I giggled.

I actually _giggled_.

Not laughed, giggled.

Someone get the world record book. Nina Martin has giggled, after going a successful decade without doing it.

I actually had forgot how to do it, to be honest. I forgot how it felt to be carefree and happy.

I dried my body off, throwing the towel that had previously been wrapped around my body into the hamper to my left.

I pulled on my underwear, then my shorts. I unwrapped my hair from the towel, feeling it to be only a tiny bit damp. I deemed it acceptable, and pulled my shirt over my head, then pulling my long hair from inside of my shirt.

I began to comb out my wet and vulnerable curls with the comb that Amber had put on the counter. She remembered that I hated to use brushes unless my hair was wet, and I needed to pull it into a ponytail.

Once that was done, I set the comb down and picked up the brush, using it to pull my hair into a ponytail and tying it with of the many scrunchies in the bathroom, which Amber had put in here.

I just realized that Amber pretty much prepared the bathroom how it was in Anubis House.

She had also put a fresh pack of toothbrushes, and a new tube of Colgate toothpaste.

I brushed my teeth, the wiped my mouth. I realized I forgot to throw the towel that was in my hair into the hamper, so I did that.

I exited the bathroom, flicking the light off, and shutting the door.

I smelled a nice aroma coming from the kitchen, and I really didn't care that I just brushed my teeth. My stomach betrayed me. My mouth was watering, and I was starving.

I descended the stairs, and made my way to the kitchen, where Amber was wrapped in a silk kimono, her hair in a towel, signaling she had showered but not for as long as me.

"Whatcha cookin'?" I asked her, taking a seat at the island.

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon… just about every breakfast food there is."

"Amber, it's seven o' clock at night."

She shrugged. "It's one of the only things that I know how to cook. Besides, Mick is the cook of the house, and he isn't back from work, yet."

"Oh, where does he work?"

"He's a surgeon, but he loves to play sports just like old times in his free times," she answered.

I nodded, even though her back was turned to me, and she couldn't see me.

"Where do you work?" I blurted out. The thought just occurred to me.

"I'm a Victoria's Secret Angel," she replied with ease.

I nodded, again. Of course. That's such an Amber job.

"Of course you're a model," I laughed. "It's one of the only jobs worthy of Amber soon-to-be Campbell."

She nodded.

"I have a fashion line of shoes, a makeup line, and a fragrance, from being 'so famous', apparently."

I made a Not Bad face, like that one internet meme where President Obama makes a face of approval.

"Pretty successful for a twenty-eight-year-old," I said. "All I am is a pediatrician."

"Ooh," Amber said. "Does this mean that you're good with children?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Good! You can be my kids' aunt, since Mick and I are both have no other siblings."

I laughed at that comment. "Okay," I said.

"Food's done!" she announced, serving me a plate of what I used to eat every morning at Anubis House.

"Thanks," I said.

She nodded, helping herself.

Then, she sat next to me.

She looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to try it?" she asked.

I hesitated a bit. The last time I'd tried Amber's food, was when she tried to bake cookies when we were seventeen, and I had food poisoning for a week after that. I had made a silent vow never to eat her food.

But then I realized I was being rude, and took a huge bite from an egg, expecting to vomit at any second.

It was surprisingly…yummy.

"These are the best eggs I've ever tasted!" I exclaimed, stuffing my face with more of her wondrous breakfast-for-dinner.

"Mmhm," she said. "I may have learned a thing or two about cooking since I was seventeen….well, about frying things, anyway." Amber laughed.

Before I knew it, I was stuffed, and my plate was empty. I drank some orange juice that Amber had prepared for me a few minutes ago, predicting I would be, 'thirstier than the ancient people who lived in deserts.'

Yup. Definitely still Amber. But then I explained how they had all settled near rivers, so they could have food and water.

And then, it turned into a full-out sass war about who knew more history. We both were trying really hard not to laugh, during it. Then, we stopped.

I took a swig of orange juice but as soon as it was done my throat, Amber and I were rolling on the floor, laughing.

Then, I felt something coming from my nose.

"Nina," Amber breathed between laughs. "You're laughing so hard that orange juice is coming from your nose!"

That only made me laugh harder.

Sooner or later, Amber and I had the dishes in the sink, and I was wiping my nose.

"Well," I said. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Okay," Amber said. "Your jetlag is going to be bad tomorrow," she laughed.

I nodded, and already, I was beginning to feel exhausted, and I bid Amber good night, climbing the stairs, and after what felt like a century, I was crawling into the soft bed of Amber's guest room.

Before I knew it, my breathing began to slow, and I was engrossed in a dark, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Wow! You guys are some eager-beavers! I already have 4 reviews, 2 favorites, and 8 follows! Thanks so much for the support! Ha ha, I had been working on this while procrastinating my homework, but then I did my homework, and finished it! All day today at school, I was distracted by ideas! I felt so relieved when I got home to write! But anyway, I took time out of my Secret Circle time on Netflix (I just started getting obsessed with it! I totally Cadam and Cake, but I can't choose!), but you guys are worth it!**

**Do you all like long chapters or short chapters? It usually takes about three hours to do long chapters, when you add editing, the potty breaks, the snack breaks, and the uploading it! But it's worth it! And I'm going to try to update as soon as I can. And it really helps that tomorrow is Friday, and that I have a whole weekend of writing! Yay!**

**For those of you who are waiting for Love in a Hellhole: Rewritten, it's coming soon, but it usually takes a couple days in my head to organize a story, and I want to get at least eight chapters into Red, before I write LIAHHR.**

**PS, just to let you guys know, this document was about 8 pages on word!**

**Peace,**

**Destiny xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Red**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind,_

_ Once you're already flying through the free fall..._

* * *

**Fabian**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned, rolling over, and hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock. I knew I had two hours until school started, but I was already too excited to go back to sleep. This happens every year on the first day of school.

I threw my comforter off of me, running to my closet to get me running shorts and tank top.

I changed into my running clothes, then put on my Nike shoes. I then brushed my teeth, and grabbed my iPod, plugging the headphones into my ears.

I left my flat, and began running the same path that I had been running for years, now.

It was only five in the morning, but I didn't care. Running was my passion, and if I had something on my mind, running was the easiest distraction.

I ran for a good hour and a half. It was nice, peaceful, and pleasant.

When I got back to my flat, it was 6:30 am, and I still needed to shower and get dressed for the day.

I got out the clothes I was going to wear to work, and hopped into the shower, making sure to be quick if I wanted to stop for coffee and breakfast.

I stepped out of the shower, turning it off, and then beginning to dry my body, then wrapping it around my waist as I began to brush my teeth.

After I was done, I used the restroom, and began slipping on my clothes.

After, I put on my socks and shoes, making sure not to forget my keys and phone as I walked out the door.

I climbed into my car, stopping at Starbucks for a coffee, and then McDonald's for a hash brown.

I had arrived into the teachers' parking lot at 7:00 sharp, making me fifteen minutes early, and giving me some time to finish off my food.

I had been here only yesterday, organizing my rosters, classes, and making sure everything was prepared for today.

I climbed out of my car, slamming the door shut, with half a hash brown in one hand, my satchel slung across my shoulders with my keys and wallet in it, and my Starbucks coffee in the other hand.

There were choruses of "Hi, Mr. Rutter"'s and "Hey Fabian"s. I can tell who I taught and who I didn't. Those who called me Fabian were the ones that I had taught. The others who'd called me Mr. Rutter were simply some friendly students that I knew just from randomly around the school.

I greeted them all with a hello, and small talk, but then I had to excuse myself to go to my classroom to begin preparing for homeroom.

I walked down the hall, greeting some fellow teacher acquaintances that I'd gotten to know over the years of teaching at Tarver Junior High.

I couldn't wait to see all of the new seventh graders.

I walked into my classroom, sitting at my desk.

I couldn't wait for school to start, so I could officially say that I was teaching a whole new batch of children.

By now, all of the car-riders that get here early should be waiting anxiously for the bell to ring.

The bus drivers are prepared to open the doors and empty their buses.

The regular car-riders should be on their way here.

I began to read through the roster for my homeroom, trying to keep myself calm.

I heard the bell ring, and the footsteps of 12-13 year old children echoing through the halls.

I ran to the door to great them all. They were all holding their timetables.

"Hello, class. The school has instructed for me to tell you to call me Mr. Rutter, but you really don't have to. I'll answer to Fabian, Fabes, Mr. R, pretty much anything but a swear word," I smiled. "You may have a seat at any desk."

There was a chorus of 'yes's, nods, and 'okay's.

Everyone found their seat.

I stood in front of the class.

"So, yeah, this is your homeroom class. You spend twenty-five minutes in here every morning, and you come back at 2:05 for ten minutes before school lets out at 2:15."

A girl in the middle of the room whispered to her friends, "He's cute." I pretended I didn't hear. I have girls in my class like that every year. You know, the ones that suck up and kiss teachers' butts just because they're 'cute' and 'laid-back' and 'cool'. Over time, I have learned to just ignore them.

But there were quite a handful that had become quite stalkerish, that I'd spotted on my street sometimes, or waiting for me to arrive at school. Those, were the ones that I'd reported.

The others were just in a phase. Just a transition. Hopefully. Because I don't need any more stalker students trying to put a tracking device in my satchel.

"You are all pretty much free to talk, sleep, eat, and drink in here, as long as you clean your mess. I'm a pretty cool teacher if I must say so myself. I don't get mad. I simply send you out of my classroom. End of story. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Now, I'll start to call role," I said, sitting down at my desk. I began calling names, and looking up to remember faces."

"…Payson Moore?" I asked, looking up.

I little girl about twelve years old looked up.

When we locked eyes, I froze.

She had light brown curly/wavy hair, and blue eyes. She looked anorexic skinny, way underweight. It wasn't too bad, but you could still tell that she was underweight. It alarmed me, but it was probably just genetics, though.

Was I going crazy? She looked like her exact copy.

We were all twenty-eight, now. These children are twelve. I quickly did the math in my head, and if Nina had had a child, she would have been sixteen, the year that Nina had arrived at Anubis House.

_Nina_. I hadn't heard or said the name in years.

Instantly, I was filled with regret and shame. It was wrong what I'd done to Nina. And the worst thing about it is that I hadn't even known I was doing it to her, until she left, and Amber just about cut my head off of my shoulders.

The girl, Payson, raised her hand. I nodded, and looked down back at the roster, but not seeing anything.

Nina could've easily had a child before she came to Anubis House, but she never told anyone, if she did. I haven't heard her talking on the phone to a child before, though.

I was confused. They were exactly alike, but Payson was British, and Nina was American. Plus, they have different last names.

I quickly shook off the feelings and thoughts, because I haven't thought about things like that in years, and right here and right now isn't the place to dwell on those sorts of ideas.

I continued calling out names.

After I was done, I handed out maps of the school, something every teacher was required to do, and began showing the students the essentials of the school, such as the office, the student office, the bathrooms, etc.

I heard the bell ring, and all of the students got up to go to their first period class, going to their cliques, chattering along as they exited.

All accept one.

Little Payson Moore remained in her desk.

"Payson?"

"Yeah?" she looked up from her book, _The Serpent's Shadow_.

"Aren't you supposed to go to first period?" I asked.

"I'm already here. My first period is Mythology. Not many people like it, or respect it. They think it's dorky."

"I used to have the same problem," I chuckled.

She nodded, returning her eyes to her book.

The way she was so engrossed, lost in her book. It reminded me of Nina. Especially one about Egyptian Mythology. It made me wonder if she was Nina's doppelganger, just about sixteen years younger.

I couldn't help it.

"Payson, what's your mother's name?" I asked. I knew it was a bit rude, but I couldn't resist. We had a full five minutes until everyone came for first period.

"Her name is Melissa."

"Oh, you just reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Oh?"

I nodded.

"So, you like Egyptian Mythology, huh?" I asked, changing the subject.

Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, yes, most definitely," she stared off into space, almost in a dreamy-like state. It was an expression that I had seen on many preteen girls' faces as they described their crush to their friends. Except that Payson was dreaming about mythology, and not some disrespectful boy with Bieber hair.

"It used to be my favorite when I was younger, too. It's actually why I'm a mythology teacher."

She nodded, connecting the pieces that led to why I was working as a teacher.

"So, what book are you reading?" I asked. I knew what it was, I wasn't a blind bat, but I didn't want awkward silence.

The dreamy expression returned to her face.

"It's called The Serpent's Shadow, by Rick Riordan. It is a part of the Kane Chronicles series," she answered almost automatically.

I nodded. "I read that series a couple of years ago. What part are you at?"

"Where Neith is hunting Sadie and Walt, when they go to her temple to find Bes's shadow."

"I remember that part. It was nice."

"Yeah."

The bell interrupted our conversation, and I got up from my seat to greet the students who were filing in.

* * *

**Nina**

I woke up at around two in the afternoon, or 14:00, as they called it here, I think. But let's just stick to regular time, okay.

Blah. I hate jetlag.

I peeled the fluffy duvet off of me, swinging my legs over the bed, and standing up to stretch my muscles.

I yawned a loud yawn that Amber could probably hear from downstairs.

I went to my suitcase, and grabbed out a simple pair of American Eagle dark skinny jeans, and an Abercrombie shirt.

I carried my things to the en suite, and I began to let the shower warm up.

I stripped off all of my clothes, hopping into the shower, and repeating the same rituals I'd done last night.

I would really tell you everything I did, but I don't want to have to describe to you the same thing every time I take a shower, brush my teeth, etc.

I once I was out and dressed, I decided to put my hair into a nice and neat Katniss braid.

I descended the stairs, looking for Amber, but found Mick on the couch, watching a soccer game. I _would _call it football, but I get too confused with that, so I'll just be using American slang.

"Hey," I said, taking a seat next to Mick on the sofa.

"Nina!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a bone crushing hug, which I returned. "Where have you been?!"

"You know, sleeping," I answered awkwardly.

"Oh. I was wondering when you'd rise from the dead," he chuckled.

"So, where's Amber?"

"Um, I think she went grocery shopping; we're running a bit low on food. You know me, hungry all the time," he laughed good-naturedly.

I nodded in understanding.

"So, are you excited for the wedding?" I asked.

"Absolutely! When I was younger, I didn't quite understand love. I didn't know it could be this strong. I didn't know that it could sneak up on you like that. I didn't think that I would ever find someone who I would love _so_ much," he sighed dreamily like a schoolgirl, with a distant look on his face.

My heart warmed at his words.

"Aw! That's so sweet! Amber is really lucky to have a guy like you," I confessed.

He smiled. "You really think so? And don't worry. One day, someone is going to come into your life, and he's going to make you see why nothing's worked out with anyone else."

I smiled back at him. "Yeah. And that was really deep, Mick. You should be a poet."

He laughed. "Nah, I'm okay being a surgeon."

"Speaking of work, why aren't you there today?"

"Ah, today is one of those days that I have off for 'wedding planning', even though Amber is doing it, and you're helping her with some final plans."

"I see," I said.

"Besides," he continued. "Who doesn't love a day relaxing on the couch watching a good football game?"

I shrugged my shoulders, laughing a bit.

Then, I heard the front door unlock, and open. Amber must be back.

"Mick!" she yelled. "Come help me carry and unload the groceries into the cupboards!"

Mick groaned, and began to get up, but I said, "No, I've got it."

"You sure?"

"I didn't run every morning before work and go to the gym on weekends for nothing, Campbell," I laughed, getting up from my spot on the couch.

Amber had made it to the kitchen, slamming some brown bags with various vegetables sticking from it on the island.

"Did Mick send you to do this?" she asked. "Mick! Nina's a gues-,"

I silenced her with my hand.

"No, I wanted to help. I can get the groceries, and carry them in, while you unpack them into their respectful spots, since you know where everything is."

"Are you su-?"

I nodded, interrupting her again.

About ten minutes later, all of the groceries that Amber had recently purchased were safe and sound in her cupboards and drawers.

"Thanks, Nins," Amber said, plopping down onto a bar stool, resting her arms on the island.

"No problem," I said, sitting next to her.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shi-_

Amber answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked coolly.

Someone on the other end spoke, and her eyes widened.

"WHAT?" she asked.

She began hyperventilating, and I had to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Amber pressed the end call button hard. I'm pretty sure she cracked her iPhone a bit.

"Someone stole my dress. The store was holding it for me, for safe keeping," she said. "And I had everything planned out, even from how relatives' children were going to carry the train and everything! This changes everything!"

"It's okay; I'll help you fix whatever you need to fix," I smiled at her.

"But, Nina, I don't want to make you do that-,"

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not bothered. I can help you find a new dress, too."

Her eyes lit up.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" she asked.

I gulped, feeling uneasy.

"Yup. We're going shopping!" I exclaimed.

I knew I was going to regret this, but it doesn't matter. Besides, I need a dress for Amber's wedding, too.

I _hope _we don't take too long, though. Because shopping with Amber can be real hell sometimes, and real long, too.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Thanks for liking my stories guys! Please review! It's not that hard, and I'd really like to know what you guys think! Plus, if you're a guest, it isn't a problem, because you don't have to hav****e an account to read my stories. **

**So remember: Please review!**

**Peace and One Direction,**

**Destiny xx**

**(PS, tell me in reviews how you think Nina and Fabian will meet again. It's already planned, but I'd like to know your ideas. Maybe I might use one, one day!)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Red**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Like the colors in autumn_

_So bright just before they lose it all_

* * *

**Nina**

I sighed.

"Amber, you said that the last sixteen dresses were _the one_. _Please _make up your mind!" I complained.

Amber turned around and gave me a death glare.

_I _had picked my dress two hours ago, whereas _Amber_ hasn't even narrowed it down to three.

"No, really, this is the one!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," I sighed. Do you know how many times she's repeated that sentence today?

Amber called the seamstress, telling her she wanted to try it on.

A good thirty minutes later, we were walking out of the bridal shop, Amber carrying her bag_s_ and me, carrying my _bag_.

I was thanking my lucky stars; seriously, I don't think I've ever been so bored in my life.

Like, I know you probably wanted to know more about the shopping trip, but I really don't want to put me or even _you _through that mental torture.

Amber and I arrived at her house, and I was drained, even though it was only three o' clock.

I headed up the stairs to my room. Being tired seemed to get me out of Amber's descriptive story-telling of finding the perfect dress, the matching shoes, the veil, etc.

Mick, you will be in my prayers.

I did the usual nightly ritual, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear me talk about my descriptive body-cleansing and how I giggle at myself when I'm wrapped in a towel.

Yeah, you don't.

When I got out of the shower, I tried to lay down and sleep, but I couldn't. So, I resorted to just turning on the television and watching whatever was on.

* * *

Somewhere in between watching SpongeBob (don't judge) and being bored out of my mind, I eventually fell asleep.

But, what woke me up was undoubtedly noise from the living room.

Curiously, I walked down the stairs to find a bunch of monkeys dancing around the common room.

No, just kidding, it wasn't really monkeys, but close enough.

One of them spotted me, and stopped dead in its tracks.

"Nina Martin?" the surprised voice of Jerome Clarke asked.

Heads turned toward me.

Heat rushed to my cheeks from all of the attention.

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Where have you been?!" Patricia deadpanned. _Of course it was _her _to ask that question first, _I thought.

Her hair was a shade lighter than it used to be. Her jade eyes hadn't changed at all. But she _did _look much happier than she had before.

"You know, work," I said casually, walking into Amber's kitchen to fix myself a glass of iced water.

Once I returned, I sat down on the couch next to Amber.

"Where have you been, Nina?" the fiery ginger repeated as I gulped half of my water down. Wow, I didn't realize I was this thirsty.

"I told you; work."

She squinted her eyes at me, and it took all of my willpower not to shrink back.

"Okay, if I tell you all my story, you all have to tell me what I missed, first," I bargained.

Everyone in the group nodded, most still in shock from me actually being here in person.

"Okay, me first," Patricia said in her high accent. "Well, Eddie and I were an on-and-off couple, until Uni ended, when we became serious. About a year after, he proposed, and I accepted. Then, we got married. Now, we have a five-year-old, who is currently playing tag in Amber and Mick's backyard. His name is Charlie. And, I have one on the way. Two months gone, though. Eddie isn't here because he is sick with the flu, at home."

I nodded. Even _Patricia_ had children. It made me want to go back to sleep, because dreams were suddenly better than reality.

Then, I looked to Mara, who was quietly reading a book with her legs crossed. I'm not sure if she noticed my presence yet.

She seemed to feel everyone's gaze on her, and looked up, her cheeks turning a light pink.

She smiled nervously.

"Sorry," she said in her thick accent.

I waved it off.

"Jerome and I are married," she said. "We haven't broken up since secondary school. I, like Patricia, am pregnant. But I'm sure you knew that. Anyway, I have a six-year old, a four year old, and a two year old. There's Daniel, but he likes to be called Danny, Alexandria, but they call her Alex, and Logan. They're outside, playing tag with Charlie."

Smiling, I chuckled, glancing down at her swollen belly. She then returned to her book.

I then looked to Joy. She looked the same. She hadn't grown at _all_, so she was short. I, was almost six feet, unlike her. Her skin and coffee brown eyes still looked the same; Dull, cruel, and deceiving.

I hadn't really liked Joy back in high school, but I don't want to be rude. But that was the past, and this is now, anyway. Even though I'm pretty sure she still hates me.

"Fabes and I are dating," she said smugly, I could see the fear in her eyes. Since I'm back, even for a little while, she was scared that Fabian would come back to me. She was scared that she was a rebound.

I'm not exactly sure if I was supposed to run off crying to my room. But I'm positive that's what she expected.

Bitch I don't want yo' man.

Excuse the ghetto reference. Ahem… Anyway…

Patricia threw Joy a dirty look. To my right, I took note that Amber also did.

Suddenly I was aware that Joy and Mara were on the same couch. I was aware of Jerome and Alfie sitting on either side of Patricia.

"Oh, there must be more!" I exclaimed.

Mara looked up from her book to nudge Joy in the shoulder.

Joy gave her a cruel look, but Mara didn't back down. Looks like someone got more confident.

"_Fine!_ He and I broke up six months ago," said Joy, with her teeth clenched. Her eyes had turned to slits, and for I second I wondered if she was a cat.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," I said coolly. Honestly, I don't care, and Fabian Rutter was the last person on earth that I really wanted to be caught up on.

You could cut the tension in the room like a knife.

I turned to Alfie.

"What about you, Mr. Extra-Terrestrial?" I giggled.

"I'm single, and I like it," he said proudly.

I stood up, giving him a high-five, which was my way of saying, _Kudos to you for being just like me._

Then I sat down.

"Okay, so what's _your _story, Nina?" Patricia asked. "We told you ours."

But suddenly, we were interrupted by a scream coming from outside.

Patricia, Mara, and Jerome were the fastest to the door but we all got up. I was fascinated in how Mara could move so fast with a belly so big.

Opening the back door, we all piled outside.

I little girl, most likely Alexandria was crying on the ground, clutching her left arm, while the other children made a semi-circle around her.

"Watch out!" Patricia called, running towards her.

"Alex, what happened?" asked Jerome sitting next to her. I had never seen him this serious.

She continued crying, as if they weren't even there.

"Tell me what hurts," Jerome said softly.

A little boy with strawberry-blond hair was the first to speak.

"We were playing tag, and she was trying to catch Danny but he was too fast!" he exclaimed. "And then, she slipped on a rock and fell down on her arm!"

"Daddy!" the little girl cried, crawling into her father's arms.

Jerome cradled her.

"It hurts so much!"

"Let me take a look at it," Mick said.

He examined Alex's arm, studying it intensely.

"Nothing's broken. It's just going to leave a bruise, love," he said. "Just, be careful next time, okay?"

She nodded.

Then she noticed me.

"Who are you?" she asked, pointing at me.

"Alexandria Marie!" Mara scolded.

"It's okay, Mara," I said. "I'm Nina."

"That's your Auntie Nina," Jerome said to the children.

They nodded their heads.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves?" Patricia suggested.

"I'm Charlie!" said the strawberry-blond.

I nodded.

"I'm Danny," said a little boy with dirty-blond hair and dark eyes.

"Mah name's Logan!" cheered a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"You already know me," said Alex.

I held out a hand for one of them to shake, but they all tackled me in a hug.

"Nice to meet you all," I whispered.

* * *

**I'm sorry for making you all wait a bit for this! And I'm sorry it's so short! I've been busy lately, and I've been trying to manage and adjust to trying my best while I am sick.**

**Also, today was my last day of HELL(th) class. Just wanted to say that.**

**Ta ta for now,**

**Destiny.**

**(PS: please review! I need name/sex/appearance requests for Mara and Jerome's unborn baby! And, don't think that I don't read any of the reviews! Because I check my email for them every morning before school, after school, periodically throughout the day, and before I go to bed at night. Also, what do you think will happen next chapter?)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Red**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Losing him was blue like I never known,_

_Missing him was dark grey, all alone…_

* * *

**Nina**

I lay in bed that night (or morning), thinking about what had happened tonight.

Seeing the Anubis gang again brought back so many memories. The memories that I hadn't thought about since I got here.

I tried to laugh it off, and distract myself by using humor and jokes in my head, but at the end of the day, we know that everything had troubled me.

Questions that I didn't want to (or tried not to want) to know began to rise. And they were scaring me.

What does Fabian look like now? Is he the same? Are his eyes the same? Does he still wear his hair the same? Is he still a nerd? And, worst of all… Does he still think about me?

He certainly didn't think about me while we dating for sure.

Eventually, my mind began to run slower, and the questions and wondering began to stop. I glanced at the window, and it was beginning to become daylight outside.

The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep, was my heart's slow beating and the small bits of morning dew on the window.

* * *

_Amber and I were slowly walking back to Anubis House, chatting about random things. _

_We were just getting back from town, where I had been buying Fabian a gift for his birthday. _

"_So, when are you going to give him the guitar?" Amber asked._

"_Tonight. I want to be the first to give him a present and wish him happy. Since its only 6:30, I am going to wait about an hour, while I wrap it."_

_Amber nodded, concentrating on the door. We were almost there. _

"_Amber, what happens after graduation?" I asked. Tomorrow was graduation day. It will probably be a special day for Fabian, because it is his eighteenth birthday, _and _graduation. And I was worried about what would happen next._

"_I honestly don't know, Nina. You're going to Uni in America soon… Does Fabian know?" she asked._

"_No. But I want to tell him tonight. I'm not sure what his reaction would be…" I trailed off. It honestly scared me. _

"_Don't worry, Neens," Amber said, opening the door to the House._

_I nodded._

_We made our way up the stairs, into the deserted girls' hallway, and into the room we had shared for two years._

_Most of it was packed up. All of our belongings were in boxes, except our duvets and pillows._

_I really wanted to cry about this._

_As I wrapped Fabian's present, Amber and I were reminiscing about all of the good times we've had here._

_An hour later, I was at Fabian's door, knocking, and his wrapped guitar in a case._

_Fabian answered, looking annoyed._

_He'd been acting this way lately. I always wondered what I was doing wrong._

_He hasn't been treating me like crap, but he has been so focused in getting into college, that he's ignoring me. Technically, it's treating me like crap, but my definition of this was distance, and growing apart. He hates it when I interrupt his work._

"_What?" he asked._

_My palms felt sweaty, and I tightened my grip on the guitar._

"_I wanted to wish you a happy early birthday!" I cheered, throwing on a nervous smile. _

_He smiled, an actual genuine smile. One that I hadn't seen for weeks, possibly even months._

_He beckoned me into his room._

_I sat down on his bed, offering him the present. He bit his lip._

"_Nina… this hasn't been working out. I don't want to keep on ignoring you. I love you. I really, really do. But I don't have space in my life for a relationship right now…" he trailed off._

_I pursed my lips, willing myself not to cry. I understood. He didn't say it, but I knew that I was also being clingy. Such as, always being around him to try to get him to pay attention to me. _

"_I understand. You don't want me in your life right now, and there isn't room, either. Your life is just starting, and there will be many other girls after me. It was probably going to end soon anyway, considering I'm going to college in America… But I get it."_

"_Nina…"_

"_Here, take your present. It's a guitar, if you could tell by the shape of the case."_

_I put the guitar on his bed, gently. I would really miss him._

_He was one of the only strings of happiness that I could hold onto right now. Other than my gran and Amber._

_My life wasn't exactly going quite okay when I first came here, from the start. It was a bad time in my life, and Gran thought that I needed cheering up._

_When I first arrived, I was broken, shy, and insecure._

_Patricia had only made it worse, and Fabian had comforted me. He was my savior, my knight in shining armor._

_Fabian had mended me back together, and I was normal again. He made me feel better, and accept life the way it was. He made me think my life was perfect._

_And it had been, up until a while ago._

_He hugged me, and kissed my forehead one last time._

_I inhaled his scent, the scent that I would be smelling for the last time._

"_Goodbye, Fabian," I whispered into his shoulder right before I pulled away, and walking out of the door, and up the stairs._

_He hadn't chased after me. The Fabian I knew would have. But this Fabian was too focused on college, which I could totally understand._

_I headed up the stairs, my sight beginning to get blurry._

_Wiping my eyes, I noticed a figure standing in front of me. Curvy, tan skin, light brown hair._

_It must be Joy. That didn't make me feel any better._

"_Trouble in paradise?" she asked in her cruel, high-pitched voice. Her pointy features were twisted into a smug smirk. _

_I didn't say anything._

_She laughed her heartless laugh._

"_Aw, poor Nina got her heart broken," Joy said in a mocking voice. I decided in that moment that I would ignore her._

_No point in arguing or getting into a verbal fight, because of an irrelevant girl. Only one more day of this._

_I walked into Amber and I's room, flopping down on the bed, stomach first. Then, I began to cry into my pillow._

_I let out all of my problems in the form of tears._

_I eventually cried myself to sleep._

* * *

_The next morning, I was dressed in my cap and gown, sitting in the chairs specifically reserved for the seniors as we watched each other receive our diplomas._

"_Paula Anderson," Mr. Sweet began._

_I tuned him out, staring into space, waiting for my name to be called._

_Later, I felt my phone begin to vibrate in to pocket of my gown._

_I answered it, quietly._

"_Hello?" I whispered._

_A couple of students and parents gave me dirty looks. Why was this person calling me right now? In the middle of graduation? It's a good thing my last name began with an "M"._

"_Are you the granddaughter of Evelyn Martin?" a posh accent asked. It belonged to a woman, and it was American._

"_Yes…" I answered._

"_It's unfortunate to notify you, but your grandmother has taken a horrible fall down the stairs of your apartment building."_

_A lump formed on my throat._

"_Is that all?" I asked._

"_She's in a coma," the woman said, pity in her voice._

"_I'll be on the next flight to America as soon as possible," I whispered hanging up and putting my phone back in its place._

"_Nina Martin," Mr. Sweet said after what felt like years._

_I plastered a smile on my face, trying to look on the bright side of things. There weren't many, though. _

_But I smiled as I walked up the steps onto the stage, shaking hands with Mr. Sweet, and accepting my diploma._

_He smiled at me, and I smiled back._

_Walking down the stairs, I didn't even care who saw, or who thought I was disrespectful._

_I didn't return to my seat. _

_Instead, I walked straight for the door, exiting, and running all the way back to Anubis House, not stopping once for a breath._

_I raced upstairs, packing my duvet and pillows into their respective suitcases, changing my flight, and calling a taxi here on speaker, while changing into jeans and a tank top, putting on a jacket._

_By the time I had put away my graduation clothes and heels, I was walking down the stairs, my luggage in hand, the taxi was pulling up._

_No one was here to stop me. Everyone was at the ceremony, even Victor and Trudy._

_I packed my suitcases into the trunk of the taxi, and buckled myself up, prepared to take the next flight back to America._

* * *

_When I arrived back in America, at maybe one o' clock in the afternoon, here, immediately brought my things back to Gran and I's four-bedroom apartment._

_I didn't even take the time to freshen up. I just got to the hospital as fast as I can._

"_Evelyn Martin?" I asked the receptionist._

_She looked up at me. "You're her granddaughter?" she asked. Her voice was just as cold and cruel as Joy's._

"_Sorry, but she's checked out."_

"_I didn't see her at home," I said._

"_No; Evelyn Martin is dead."_

_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. But I stiffly found my way back home, back to my room._

_I hadn't spent enough time with her. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye._

_I had been denying her calls, ignoring her text messages, while I was planning/trying to get Fabian's attention._

_I had been selfish. I had taken my grandmother for granted._

_I resented Fabian for not paying attention to me, for consuming my time trying to get him to notice me._

_I resented the doctors for not trying harder._

_I resented the receptionist._

_I resented Anubis House._

_For the next few weeks, Amber had called and texted, trying to get me to explain what happened. I ignored her._

_Those weeks were one of the worst of my life. Everyone that I had was gone. I spent my days grieving my gran, and crying over Fabian. Might as well just let go of Amber, too, right?_

_She was only trying to help. But as time went by, her calls and texts slowly stopped coming._

_I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I didn't do anything, but lie in my gran's room. _

_But, a thought occurred to me._

_I wanted to become a doctor. I didn't want anyone to feel the way I did. Not even Fabian, or Victor. _

_Medical school was the answer. _

_For the first time in weeks, I had smiled._

_It was tiny, but it was still a smile._

_I didn't worry about money too much. I had lots of money from my parents' death. My gran was a fairly wealthy woman, also._

_The only reason we lived in an apartment, was because first, she used to live by herself in the same place. And, why move when you only have two people in a family? _

_There was no point._

_But, I was well off._

_I eventually moved out of the apartment, saving only the sentimental and important things._

_I moved into a new apartment that was only three rooms, across town._

_I attended Medical School, and became a pediatrician, with the thirst for making people feel better._

_But the death of almost everyone I loved still haunted me. Everyone I loved, always went away. It was scary, and I knew love as only something dangerous._

* * *

I awoke, dried tears of my eyes. My pillow had a huge wet stain on it.

Checking the time, I got out of bed and stretched, trying to get over the horrible memories in the form of dreams.

I had only been asleep for thirty minutes, which was weird. It was 7:00 A.M.

Ew. I'm up at seven in the morning on a Saturday? I deserve to walk the plank or something.

I did the usual morning ritual of showering, giggling, and brushing my hair.

No one else in the house was awake yet, so I just made myself some coffee and chilled on the couch, watching old episodes of _The Vampire Diaries._

Elena doesn't see how easy she has it. I would much rather be caught in a love triangle, than having no love life at all.

I took sips of my coffee every now and then, as I paid half-attention to the television, because I'd seen this episode already, and the other half of my attention watching the sun slowly, but surely travel to the middle of the sun.

Before I knew it, it was one thirty, and someone was rapping on the door. Those lazy asses still didn't make a sound, meaning that I actually have to move and make an effort at something today.

I set my now-cold coffee on the coffee table, before wrapping the throw blanket I had covered up with around myself and answering the door.

I opened the door, my eyes widening at the sight before me.

Fabian Rutter was standing on Amber and Mick's doorstep.

Help me.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, much? I'll try to update tomorrow, but I have things due on Friday, and I'm too lazy to do them today. Also, WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES SEASON 4? Omg, I'm fangirling right now!**

**Elena's a vampire in transition, now! **

**Anyway,**

**Peace, love, Stefan, and Damon,**

**Destiny xx**

**(Please review. What do you think will happen next? Also, you can fangirl along with me about the Vampire Diaries. And, I still need name/sex/appearance requests for Mara and Jerome's unborn baby. So far, I only have one.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Red **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Forgetting him is like trying to know somebody you've never met_

* * *

**Fabian**

My eyes were saucers when I saw Nina open the door of Mick and Amber's house. I almost dropped Mick's tuxedo. She was just as shocked as me.

She was in lazy clothes, like she wasn't trying to impress anyone, which only made her look more beautiful to me.

Her hair was thrown into a messy bun, looking a bit damp as if she had gotten out of the shower a couple hours ago. She had on fuzzy pajama shorts, and an old shirt from college. A blanket was wrapped around her, and she had one sock one, while the other foot was bare.

She didn't look like she changed that much. Her hair was a bit shorter and curlier than it used to be, judged by how high her bun was. She was taller, too, probably 5'9.

All of these feelings of regret and shame came back, after so long of pushing them down.

I opened my mouth to tell her how sorry I was.

But her look of shock was quickly disappeared, and she collected herself.

She slammed the door in my face.

Startled, I began to back up.

But then I got an idea. I checked to see if the door was locked, and it wasn't. But I have a reason to be here. Mick called me last night to pick up his tuxedo from the dry cleaners, and bring it here.

I walked in.

"Nina?" I called, walking around.

In the living room, she had a cocoon of blankets, and the television was playing some show about vampires.

She had a mug of coffee set on the coffee table.

Right under the table, I spotted the sock that was supposed to be on her left foot.

Exactly how Nina would spend a lazy day.

"Nina?" I called again walking through the kitchen.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry!" I yelled up the stairs, if she was up there.

Walking into the dining room, I was still calling her name.

"Ni-oof!" I said, running into a blonde.

"Fabian!" Amber barked.

She was dressed in a short pink robe, and she looked like she'd just woken up.

Amber dragged me outside, outside the front door.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed once she shut the door.

"Mick told me to bring this to him," I waved the tuxedo in the air.

Amber huffed. "Mick!" she said under her breath. "He _knew _that you and Nina broke up! If he knew she was here, then why would he invite you? He knows how much you hurt her!"

I was at a loss for words. Almost.

"Wait…what do you mean, I hurt her?" I asked. "She said she understood when we broke up!"

Amber sighed, shaking her head, making strands of blond hair fall over her shoulders.

"Fabian, I'm not going to tell you why she hates you, now. But I _will _tell you that you broke up with her in a bad period of her life."

Fear and regret gnawed at my insides. I was scared that Nina would hate me.

"Can you at least see if she wants to talk to me?" I asked.

Amber sighed. "You know the answer, Fabian. But if—I know she will—she says no, because I'm her best friend, I'm going to ask you to leave. Here, give me the tuxedo; I'll put in in Mick's closet on my way."

Amber took the tux from my hands and disappeared inside.

I chew the insides of my cheeks.

In case you're wondering, I never _really_ got over Nina. I _thought _I did.

But I can be wrong by a longshot, sometimes. I still wonder why I'm a teacher.

Joy, well, Joy came onto me. Everyone figured that we would date eventually.

And we did. But it lasted three weeks, before I called it off. It's not because I'm a player, as you might think. It just didn't feel right.

I didn't feel comfortable with dating other girls. Yes, I've tried to date other girls other than Joy and Nina. But they didn't work out, and they just became distant flings lost forever in my memories.

I now know the answer to why I don't feel comfortable dating other girls: There was always a bit of guilt at the pit of my stomach, asking why I wasn't dating Nina. I knew that I loved her, and she was gone. I got the job. I have no distractions, whatsoever, except when I work on schooldays, or grade papers.

But now, what reasons _don't _I have not to date Nina anymore?

What would keep me from loving her now? I was young and stupid back then. I thought I knew everything.

Growing up and getting a job isn't what it's exaggerated to be. Especially if you don't have a special someone in your life.

Sure, I have family. I have nieces, nephews, cousins, parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts, you name a relative, and I have it. And I love them with all of my heart.

Except family love and romance love are two different stories.

A couple years ago, I was almost sure that romance love didn't exist!

But I had had Nina, and my parents to prove that it did, ergo, my theory was not proven to be true.

I heard a door open, pulling me out of my reverie.

Amber came out of it.

She took a deep breath.

"Fabian, you're going to have to leave. Nina doesn't want you here," she said with an apologetic look on her face.

I frowned, and bit my lip, fighting tears. I turned around, walking towards my car.

I began to drive away.

This must be how Nina felt like when I broke up with her; abandoned, unloved, sad.

I felt empty inside, as if I was hungry, but it wasn't food that could quench it.

It was love. And when love has turned you away, it makes you even hungrier. Starving, almost.

* * *

**Nina**

I'm not exactly sure what you were expecting me to do when I opened the front door to find Fabian Rutter standing on Amber's doorstep.

But whatever you expected, I'm pretty sure that I didn't reach up to it.

I really hope to God that you didn't expect me to run into his arms and jump his bones right then and there.

No.

That's not going to happen.

It probably won't ever happen. So instead of facing the harsh reality, you can daydream and write fanfictions about it if it makes you feel better.

But it's not happening, honey.

The nerve of him to come _inside_ after I shut the door! And to roam around calling my name!

Ugh.

If he's looking for a new love partner, that ship sailed nine years ago.

Yeah, I said it.

I am over Fabian Rutter. No more curly 'Mrs. Rutter's on my notebook. No more daydreams while biting on the cap of my pen. No more trying to see him every day.

It took about a year or so to do it, but I got over him pretty quick.

For me, anyway.

Because I fall easily and quickly, but reversing it is a different story. The complete opposite.

I know that you all saw (or read) that I was unsure of myself, whether I had come back to England for Amber or Fabian.

But, I realized that it was simply the memories of the things that hurt so much. The things that happened before and after the breakup. Good and bad.

It was overwhelming at first, but I gradually got over my uncertainty, just as I had gotten over my jetlag.

I know that it was rude not to want him here.

We could try to be friends. But seeing him for the first time in ten years brought back all of my grieving feelings after my grandmother died, and the tragedy before I was shipped to Anubis House.

I couldn't bear it at that second.

All of the scars that had resurfaced when I stepped off of the plane, had now doubled in size and were bleeding again.

So, I was in a fatal position curled up in a ball in the far corner of the room, with all of the lights turned out.

Earlier, Amber had come in and asked if I wanted Fabian here. I replied with a sob, and she was off to deliver the message.

The door creaked open, and in came Amber in her fluffy bright pink rope.

"Aw, baby," she whispered, wrapping her arms around me while she sat next to me.

She began to rub circles into my back with her left hand, and I have to admit, that it did make me feel better, but only a bit.

I had always been a sucker for massages. That's my one weak spot, and you better take notes, because I'm not sharing any more secrets on how to get me to calm down from anger or sadness (well maybe sadness…) faster.

"Seeing him again," I sobbed. "It only reminded me that he was partially the reason why I couldn't see my gran, and spend my last moment with her."

"I know, babe," Amber whispered.

"It—it was horrible, seeing my grandmother in a casket like that. Watching those men lower her into the ground—I almost wanted to die right then and there to be with her, and everyone else that has died that I loved. B—but I knew that my gran would have wanted me to move on with life…"

I sniffled, raising my head to look at Amber.

"You know, I talk to her sometimes. When I feel really troubled, I talk to her in my dreams. I'm not sure if it's really her when she answers back, telling me advice, or if it's just my subconscious. Or other times, when I'm not sleeping, I just stare at the ceiling, and talk to it—or her. I pretend that she's answering me. It makes me feel better."

Amber squeezed me into a hug.

"Amber?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Promise me that you won't leave me. Promise me that we'll never grow apart," I whispered.

I held out my pinky for her. She clamped hers around mine, and smiled at me.

"I promise."

I smiled and hugged her back with an equally tight bear hug.

* * *

That night, I'd taken a shower. It was really long, which I hadn't done in a long time.

Most of the shower, was just standing there and thinking.

The other 3% of the shower was spent washing up and conditioning my hair.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself.

It wasn't until I began to dry my hair, that I saw her.

I dropped the towel I was drying my hair with.

I turned around, wide-eyed, staring at the woman behind me.

She was here. She _really _was here.

I reached out to touch her, and no, I wasn't just hallucinating. Or was I?

"G—Gran…" I said, speechless.

She smiled at me, her blue eyes twinkling.

She still looked the same as she had the last time I'd seen her.

"Hello, dear," she said. "Oh, look at you, all grown up. My, you look just like your mother! Oh, my baby…"

Tears were springing in my eyes.

I pulled on my clothes.

"I've missed you…" I choked out, hugging her. She returned the hug, rubbing circles into my back, just like Amber had done earlier.

"Okay, don't cry; I need to get to the point of why I'm here."

"W-,"

"I'm here to tell you not to blame Fabian for you not being able to say goodbye to me. I'm here, now. We can say goodbye formally."

"What do you mean, Gran? How are you back?" I asked.

"Don't forget that you're the chosen one, Nina. You thinking about me, pulling from this side of the living, and me, thinking of you, pulling on the other side, caused me to be here."

I nodded, getting where she was coming from. But I haven't thought about being a chosen one in years. I almost forgot I _was _one.

"Don't forget, Nina, that it wasn't Fabian's fault. He really is sorry. Just give him another chance. You'll love him eventually!"

"But Gran…" I whispered. "I… I can't. I've fallen out of love… And he hurt me…"

Gran shook her head. "You never really quit loving your first, and in your case, only love, darling. You always will. But you just won't admit it to yourself. Those feelings of uncertainty were starting to get you somewhere."

"Gran, I—,"

"He's also connected to her, Nina. He knows her. One day, not today, or tomorrow, but soon, you will be reunited to both her and Fabian."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Here," she said, handing me a locket. It was my Eye of Horus locket from high school. I thought I had thrown it out into the ocean before I started Medical School…

"Goodbye, Nina," she said, kissing my cheek. "I love you."

* * *

I woke up, sweat on my forehead, panting. It had only been a dream. The shower and Gran had been just a dream.

Light was streaming in from the curtains.

I guess those Vampire Diaries re-runs were really affecting my brain. 'Pulling from the other side, and pushing from this side' or whatever, was basically Anna and Jeremy all over again, except with me and Gran.

I wiped some sweat from my brow, leaning back against the headboard, laying my hand on the cool pillow next to me.

But instead, I felt something cold. Much too cold to be the pillow. Much too hard, too.

I collected it in the palm of my hands, and turned the lamp on the bedside table on.

I gasped when I saw it.

It was my Eye of Horus locket. The one that should be at the bottom of the ocean right now.

I guess Gran really does visit when I dream of her.

But what did she mean? Who is this 'she' that I will be reunited with? Why is she telling me that I would love Fabian, when I'd gotten over him?

I had once loved him. He wasn't forgotten, he was always in the deep succumbs of my thoughts.

But I don't love him anymore.

* * *

**Sorry that I made you guys wait a while for this! And please tell me if the chapters are disappointing you!**

**Who saw TVD season 4? OMG, fabulous! **

**Anyway, please review, about all of your thoughts and don't be afraid to leave questions!**

**Love you all,**

**Destiny xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Red **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_But loving him was red,_

_Loving him is red…_

* * *

**Nina**

I still lay in bed, thinking about what Gran told me. Earlier, I had fastened the locket around my neck.

Maybe if I went out today and actually did something, instead of just laying around, I could find the clues to something.

I do need to go shopping, anyway. It's mid-October, and I'm still wearing somewhat summery clothes.

I only have a few pairs of blue jean pants, and maybe one or two jackets. No boots.

Yes, shopping is something I'm definitely going to do.

But Amber isn't coming. I checked the time, and it was only 8:10.

Peeling the covers from myself, I went to my suitcase and picked out a long-sleeved blouse, and a pair of dark-wash jeans.

Pulling on a black pea coat, I simply decided I'd wear my Nike shoes, since I don't have any boots for this year, yet.

Screw fashion.

I tied my hair into a low ponytail, and scribbled a note, telling Amber where I was going.

I called a cab, not wanting to take Amber or Mick's car, because if I wake one of them up, asking to borrow it, Amber will want to come.

Don't get me wrong, Amber is my best friend, but I'd really enjoy getting into a store, trying on a few things, buying it, and getting out.

With Amber, she goes back to back to stores, window shopping in some, and in others, buying every dress they have. And then, she'll go back to the place she window-shopped at, and window-shop some more.

It's very confusing, I know.

So, by the time the cab got here, I had my bag on my shoulders, and was ready to go.

* * *

By the time I got back, I knew Amber would be up.

I had gone to American Eagle, TopShop, Hollister, Forever 21, etc. Do I _really _have to name all of the stores I'd gone to?

So far, I had about five pairs of boots, which is _okay_. But I'll shop some more when I get home. I'm obsessed with boots. Don't judge.

Opening the door, I tried not to make a sound.

"Auntie Nina!" a child screamed as when I walked in.

"Hiya, Logan!" I said, dropping my bags, and crouching down to give him was hug.

"Where was you?" he asked me.

"Shopping," I said.

I went upstairs to put my bags away, and take off my shoes.

"What's wrong?" I asked Amber as I hopped down the stairs and walked to the couch to sit down.

"Mara's gone into labor," said Amber from the kitchen as she finished making three bowls of macaroni and cheese. "And I'm babysitting the kids."

"I'll help if you want," I said.

She nodded, setting the bowls down on the island.

"Alex, Danny, Logan, eat!" she said to the three Clarkes.

The kids sat down in their respective chairs.

"Would you like some?" Amber asked me as she helped herself to some of the Macaroni.

I scrunched my nose.

"No, thanks. I don't eat Mac and Cheese."

Alex gasped, her stringy light brown hair flying as she turned her head.

"You don't like Macaroni?!"

I shook my head. "I did, when I was a kid, up until I was six. But then, I don't know what happened."

Alex shook her head in a disapproving way.

"So, is she doing a Cesarean or natural?" I asked.

"Natural," Amber said after swallowing a bite of Macaroni.

I nodded.

"Why aren't you eating your food?" Amber asked Logan.

"I's tired," he said. "When is Mommy gonna get back? I want her to sing to me."

"Mommy is at the hospital."

Logan gasped. "Why?!"

"Let's just say that when Mommy and Daddy come back, you'll have a new baby sister."

"But I don't want one!" he argued, his face puckering up. "I wanna be da baby!"

Amber didn't know what to do, so I just got up, scooping him in my arms.

"It's okay," I said rubbing him back. "You're going to like the new baby. You'll see."

"No," he started to cry into my shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Because then Mommy and Daddy won't love me anymore…just like Alex and Danny!"

I had to hold back a laugh.

Alex gasped, dropping a spoonful of Macaroni just as she was about to take a bite.

She jumped from her chair.

"Mommy and Daddy _does_ love me!" she protested. "And Danny. Just because you is the youngest doesn't mean that Mommy and Daddy doesn't love me!"

"Uh huh."

"But guess what? When I tell Mommy and Daddy that you said that, she's not gonna love you anymore!"

"No, she's not gonna love you!"

"Nuh uh, Mommy is gonna love me more, and not you at all!"

"Alex, Logan, _please shut up!_" Danny wailed.

The younger children both quieted down at the tone of their older brother.

"Auntie Nina, I'm sleepy," Logan whispered in my ear.

"Amber, I'm going to put him down for a nap," I said as I began to climb the stairs.

When I reached my room, I laid him down in my bed.

"Sing me to sleep, please?" Logan asked me in a small voice.

"I'm not good," I attempted at protesting.

"It doesn't matter," he yawned.

I sighed, deciding I wouldn't win.

"_There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_

_There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt_

_It's still a little hard to say what's going on,_" I sang softly.

"Go on," he said, another yawn on its way. "You have a pretty voice."

"_There's still a little bit of your ghost your witness_

_There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed,_

_You step a little closer each day,_

_That I can't say what's going on."_

I looked at him again, and he was starting to nod off, but not exactly asleep yet.

"_Stones taught me to fly, _

_Love it taught me to lie,_

_Life it taught me to die,_

_So it's not hard to fall,_

_When you float like a cannonball,"_ I finished the chorus, and Logan was snoring lightly. I tucked him in, and dropped a kiss on his temple.

Leaving the room, I made sure to shut the door softly as possible.

When I arrived downstairs, Amber was washing the dirty dishes in the kitchen.

Danny was lounging on the couch, watching SpongeBob in the living room, while Alex was on the floor coloring in a Strawberry Shortcake coloring book on her stomach.

"He's asleep?" Amber asked me.

I nodded. "Out like a light."

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is **_**extremely **_**short, only being like 1,000 words, and then, cheating using song lyrics.**

**But it's been a busy weekend for me, and I had a friend over today, and I haven't seen her in two months since we don't go to the same school. **

**I promise, promise, _promise _that the next chapter will be at _least _4,000 words to make up for the crappy-ness of this one. I had a small writer's block when I was trying to think of a chapter to lead up to the birth of the new baby.**

**So, yeah. I might be able to update tomorrow, but I'm not exactly sure what homework I have tomorrow. **

**If you wanted to know, the song Nina sang to Logan was Cannonball, by Little Mix. It was their winners' single when they won X Factor. I've just been in a Little Mix-y mood all day today, singing this, Wings, and DNA under my breath today.**

**Please review! I really, really love waking up to reviews. And to give you a little nudge, or bribe, Nina and Fabian will actually interact with each other tomorrow. I can't say when or where, but they will.**

**Peace, love, and Baby Maeve's safe delivery,**

**Buh-bye xx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Red **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song…_

* * *

**Nina**

The kids, Amber, and I arrived at the waiting room in the hallway.

I sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, Amber sitting next to me, cradling a sleeping Logan.

Alex and Danny were really tired, both of them slumped into chairs, half asleep.

Patricia, Charlie, and Eddie, who'd gotten better, were sitting in the chairs across from us. Joy wasn't here at all.

Mick was actually operating surgery on someone on this hospital at this very moment.

No one dared to speak. We were all too excited and nervous to do that. Tired, too.

It was at 1:30 A.M. that we got the call from Jerome that Mara had successfully delivered Baby Maeve.

Yes, the baby was a girl.

I, myself was still tired.

Amber and I were both still in our pajamas, because we'd gotten here in as little time possible.

I was thankful I'd chosen pajamas that were acceptable in to the public eye, and wouldn't get me arrested for indecency.

I'm currently scrolling through apps on my phone, bored out of my mind.

"So…" I said, trying to make small talk.

"Oh my goodness, I can't wait to see the new Jara baby!" Amber exclaimed. "I'd bet it will have Jerome's facial features, and Mara's hair!"

Leave it to Amber to be this active this early in the morning.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and I turned to look.

Wut.

Fabian Rutter was in the flesh. Like, and I wasn't slamming a door in his face, or hiding from him.

His eyes widened when he saw me.

If no one wanted to say anything first, there was no chance of anyone making a sound.

Fabian awkwardly took the seat right across from me.

I unlocked my phone and began playing some game that Danny had begged me to download onto my phone.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

I wasn't one of those awkward, sexually frustrated, insecure, short girls that you'd see on One Direction Fanfiction, or any kind of fanfiction, really. You can find those kinds of girls anywhere. In real life, in fanfictions, in books, in movies, in magazines, on the internet, etc.

No. I'm not a stereo-type.

To be honest, I was actually quite tall. My sex life was nonexistent. I'm not that insecure. In fact, I rarely get embarrassed about anything.

I'm not _too_ awkward. Only in situations such as these: Seeing your ex-boyfriend from ten years ago, while a bunch of your old classmates know the story, and probably pity the both of you.

Oh, goodness.

Just in time, Jerome emerged from the door on our left, grinning ear to ear.

I smiled at him. I'd never seen Jerome this passionate about something.

And I actually quite liked it. It was different from the mischievous grin he wore in high school.

His blue eyes gleamed, even though they had obvious bags under them.

"Could someone please wake up the kids?" he asked. "I want them to meet their new baby sister."

I nodded, getting up, and lightly shaking Alex and Danny.

Their eyes cracked open.

"Is baby Maeve here yet?" asked Alex tiredly, but I could hear the excitement in her voice.

I nodded, smiling.

Danny obviously heard (I've learned over the past two days that he's a really light sleeper), and rose from his seat to run to his dad, engulfing him in a hug.

Alex did the same.

Amber shook Logan, and he whimpered a bit.

"Logan," she whispered quietly in his ear. "Maeve's here."

A tiny gasp was heard around the room.

Logan opened both of his eyes sleepily.

"Really?" he asked quietly.

I know that he didn't want a baby sister. He didn't want to be a middle child. Eventually, he'll learn to deal with it. Hopefully.

I know, because I was the same way, once. Speaking from experience, here.

But I couldn't let my thoughts drift to things like that. Especially with Fabian in the same room. It would be too overwhelming.

Amber sat Logan down on his feet on the ground.

He also, like his older siblings, ran to his father and hugged his legs.

Jerome took their hands, and led them into the room.

I observed the room.

Charlie was asleep on his mother's shoulder, who was also sleeping. Eddie was fighting sleep.

Fabian was fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket.

Amber was smiling widely and gazing out into space at nothing.

I sighed. Once again, I was completely bored out of my mind.

I shut my eyes for a second allowing my mind to dwell on thoughts.

* * *

A hand shook my shoulder gently. I gasped, waking up from the dreamless sleep I was having.

Fabian Rutter's face was six inches away from mine.

Oh lord, oh lord.

Abort mission! Abort mission!

"Uh…hi," he said awkwardly, backing away and rubbing the back of his next.

Facing me, he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Hello," I said, monotonously.

"I just wanted to wake you. You've been out for about an hour, and no one wanted to wake you. But I thought that you'd want to hold Maeve."

I nodded. Of course I did! How dare the others, not waking me, keeping Maeve all to themselves!

"Look, Nina… I'm really sorry. About everything. For not giving you enough attention. I was young and stupid. I have to wake every day, thinking about you, regretting everything I told you. Just… I love you," Fabian breathed.

I took a deep breath. Oh, how many times I've been imagining this very moment. Most of them ended in fights. Others ended in passionate make-out sessions.

But I never pictured it to be like this. I never pictured it to be at 2:30 AM, in a hospital, where a new-born baby was just in the room next to me.

"Fabian. I'm really sorry, too. I was acting like such an attention whore," I started. "The breakup had a bigger impact on me than I led on. You have no idea how much it hurts just to see you, to talk to you. Maybe the others thought that you were the reason I left right after receiving my diploma. But you weren't. You caught me at the start of the beginning of a bad period in my life."

His eyes widened. "I'm sor-,"

I stopped him with my hands. "Don't apologize," I said.

"I have a baby to visit right now. Maybe one day, I'll be happy to explain more in depth," I said, rising up from my chair.

I walked into Mara's room, where everyone was surrounding her bed.

Mara was holding a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms.

There was only one word to describe her. Adorable.

Her eyes were closed, signaling she was sleeping. Her head was full of little tufts of dark brown hair.

She had Jerome's eye shape, nose, and lips. Everything else about her was Mara. Her complexion was a bit lighter than Mara's, though.

Awh.

Mara's eyes lit up when she saw Fabian and I walk in. Everyone turned to look at us.

They must have thought we were back together.

How cute.

No.

Alex, Danny, and Logan were sitting at the foot of Mara's bed. Alex and Danny were smiling, but Logan looked confused and didn't know what to say or think.

"Would you like to hold her, Nina?" Mara asked me, smiling.

"Of course," I said, reaching out for the baby girl.

I'm a pediatrician, so I kind of have _some _knowledge on how to hold a child properly.

"Hi, Maeve," I whispered to the sleeping baby in my arms, rocking her gently. "I'm your Aunt Nina."

She made some sort of noise.

#SoAdorable.

I smiled, and handed her back to Mara.

But as soon as the baby was back in Mara's arms, I was met with a wave of exhaustion.

"Guys, I'm going to have to return back, now. Give or take a few more minutes, I won't be able to stand anymore," I smiled weakly.

I was met with a chorus of ok's and yes's.

"I'll take you back!" Fabian said. This guy just won't stop, now will he?

Amber smirked at me.

I gave her a death glare, signaling that I was annoyed by this notion.

I sighed in defeat, and began on my way out of the hospital at the fastest pace of walking that a half-asleep woman could muster.

Which, by the way, wasn't very fast.

Fabian followed me outside, where it was freezing, and my teeth were chattering.

I picked up my phone to dial a taxi, but Fabian opposed.

"No need for that, I'll drive you home," he said. "But my car is about two blocks from here, so we'll have to walk to it."

I simply nodded, too tired to protest.

Tired, cold, hungry, sleepy. That's what I was feeling right now.

"Are you cold?" Fabian asked as we started walking.

No, I'm just sweating to death in my lacy cami (with a built-in bra, mind you), fuzzy slipper flip-flops, and short fuzzy pajama shorts.

Remember how I said I wouldn't get arrested for indecency? Yeah, that was the exhaustion part of my brain talking.

But, I shook my head no.

"Yes you are," he said. "I can see the goose bumps on your arms. Here."

He shrugged of his black blazer, and handed it to me. I shook my head, but he put it on me, anyway.

Although I wouldn't admit it, I was grateful for the partial warmth. My almost-full-on-display legs were still freezing, because Fabian's huge blazer reached just under my butt.

"T-thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," Fabian said. "But you're probably still cold, though."

He tried to wrap his arms around me to conserve body heat, but I gave him a glare, telling him he was pushing it.

"Sorry."

We walked in a bit more awkward silence until we finally reached his car.

He unlocked it, and opened the passenger seat for me to get in.

I did, and I personally think the only reason he did that was to get a good look at my ass.

He got in, thrust the keys into the ignition, and I felt the purr of the car come to life.

He switched on the heater, and was off to Mick and Amber's house.

When we arrived, I was about to pass out. Jesus Christ, how was I going to get up the stairs?

Fabian stopped the car, taking the keys out, and also helping me get out of my seat, because let's all face it: there was no way in hell I'd be able to do it myself, with my own strength.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my voice tired.

"Bringing you to your room," Fabian said.

"Wh—AH!" I yelled as he picked me up bridal style, and unlocked the front door with his key that Mick must have given him.

"You can't just do that!" I yelled, with as much voice as I could muster.

I tried to fight it, but I was just too sleepy and cold to succeed.

"Yes, I can. You're too weak to walk up the stairs yourself," he said.

It sounded like a condescending tone. What do I think of this?

Should I bitch at him, because honestly, he's younger than me, and that he should respect his elders?

Or should I just let it go?

I decided to do both.

"You should respect your elders, but I'll just let you off with a warning this time, because you are irrelevant to my flawlessness," I mumbled into his chest.

He laughed. "What?"

Bitch shut up you just got a warning. Don't make me change my mind.

He climbed the stairs, which must have been pretty hard with 120 extra pounds to lug. But he made it seem like I was a feather.

Not that I think I'm overweight, I just… You know, gravity…

Okay. I'll stop right there.

Fabian opened the door to my room, and tucked me into my unmade bed.

"Goodnight, Nina," he said softly, but I wasn't paying attention.

The last thing I remembered was soft lips on my forehead, and me thinking, 'I still have on his jacket.'

* * *

The next day, I was taking the kids (Danny, Alex, Logan, and Charlie) to the park.

They begged me to.

No, actually, they blackmailed me.

They threatened to tell their parents about my sleeping late when I was supposed to be babysitting.

Little bitches.

Forget I said that. I'm in enough trouble already.

So, here I am, sitting on a bench, watching the kids play football, aka soccer.

Alex was reading a book under the tree.

Don't worry. It wasn't Moby Dick or anything.

It was some book about ducks.

(It was one of those wooden-paged books)

What a nerd.

What am I saying? That was me at her age!

I honestly don't understand how these kids want to be outside, in the end of October.

Like, it's freezing.

I'm pretty sure I look like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.

Yeah.

"Logan, sweetie, don't do that!" I called out to Logan. He was trying to pull Charlie to the ground.

While the kids were doing what they were doing, I let my mind wonder.

Why is Fabian trying to be all buddy-buddy with me?

If I'm not correct, I believe that he gave me a kiss on my forehead before I fell asleep. I can't be sure, though, because everything was fuzzy after I gave Maeve back to Mara.

Personally, I think that Fabian is trying to get me to fall back in love with him.

But, the thing is, I can't.

And secretly, I'm happy about that.

I'm ready to go out, have fun, you know, do stuff.

Get a life. Date a little. _Have fun_.

I noticed a couple kids had joined the park. One was talking to Logan animatedly, and Logan was smiling and nodding vigorously to something he said.

Logan must've known the little critter. They looked the same age. Maybe they were in the same class.

Or maybe Logan is just the social butterfly I never was and never will be.

They world may never know.

A girl, about age eight declared that they were going to play tag.

Every little child cheered. I saw Alex slam her book down, and run to where the others were.

The girl, whom I will nickname Loud, tagged Charlie to be it.

I watched amusedly for a couple of minutes before I heard someone sit next to me.

_Please don't be Fabian, please don't be Fabian, please don't be Fabian_.

I turned to my left, and it wasn't Fabian.

It might've been Fabian if he all of a sudden grew elbow-length hair, dyed his hair a light brown/dirty blond, curled his hair up, sorta like mine, and put in green contacts. Or _became a twelve-year-old female!_

Thank Jesus.

The girl had on a black pea coat. I couldn't see much other than the coat. I think she had on skinny jeans underneath the coat.

She also had on a black beanie.

The girl looked upset about something, hence, she pulled her legs to her chest, and dug her nose into her knees.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

I snuck a quick glace towards the kids to make sure they were okay, as I was about to engage into a conversation.

She turned her head towards me.

Her eyes were teary.

On the other hand, I was right about her eye-color. Earlier, I had guessed them.

Getting off subject. Sorry.

"No," she sniffled.

I got a better look at her, by looking her straight in the eyes.

I froze, not moving a muscle in my body.

Oh my God.

That's _me_.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was supposed to be 4,000 words. I really need to stop telling you guys things, and doing others. But I just couldn't resist the cliffhanger! And I'm sorry I made you all wait! I have a Science Fair project due, like Wednesday, so I'm struggling time!**

**Who is this girl? (It's pretty obvious, people)**

**Fabina interactions?!**

**Who's heard Taylor's new album, 'RED'?**

**I have! I stayed up till 11:00 to buy it. **

**Anyway, will someone, please review? They make me happy! You need to predict things!**

**Did anyone read I Got U? You should! It's up.**

**I'm still brainstorming it a bit, but I have most of it planned out, but none of it typed.**

**Maybe if I get some free time, I'll start typing chapters, but I've never been any good at typing chapters and _not _updating the story. **

**Anyway, I have the Vampire Diaries in about an hour, and I still need to shower, before _someone _uses up all of the hot water on _their _shower.**

***This has been an indirect.**

**Peace, love, and please review!**

**Destiny xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Red**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

* * *

**Nina**

That nose. That mouth. That hair. Those eyes. That _face_.

That's me.

I have photographic evidence.

How did this happen?

I never got pregnant. Trust me, I'd know. I don't have any siblings.

I've heard stories about having doppelgangers.

My mother is dead, so there is no way possible I could have another sibling that I didn't know of.

Maybe the little girl just looks like me?

"What's wrong?" I asked the girl, trying to compose myself.

"Nothing," she whimpered, putting her head back down.

"Come on," I said. "There must be some reason that a girl would cry. We don't just cry for nothing, you know. Unless we've just watched Titanic."

She looked up at me, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I'm Nina," I said. "Nina Martin. Pediatrician. Age twenty-eight. American visiting here for a friend's wedding. And also a loner that's cursed to be forever alone."

The girl actually let out a laugh this time.

"I'm Payson," she said. "Payson Moore. Student. Age twelve. Brit visiting a local park. And also having more interesting things to do than pay attention to boys."

My eyes probably looked like saucers.

Payson. She's twelve. She looks just like me.

There no possible way. Her last name is different.

I shook it off, as probably just a coincidence.

"So, Payson, why are you so upset?" I asked her.

"Parent problems. More like mom problems," she sighed.

"Aw. What happened?"

Payson got this uneasy look on her face, where her eyes were searching everywhere, and she bit her lip.

_Just like my nervous face_.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I know, I'm just a random adult you just met in the park."

She didn't say anything.

"So, are those your kids?" she asked, pointing at Danny, Logan, Alex, and Charlie.

I laughed lightly. "No. I'm just babysitting."

"Oh," Payson said.

I took a peek at the children to make sure they were okay.

"PAYSON JADE MOORE!" yelled a woman.

_Jade._

She marched here, apparently very angry.

Her eyes were a cold color of brown, sort of like Joy's. They were cruel. Her face was twisted into a permanent scowl. Her hair was blond, but as you can tell from her roots, she was a natural ginger.

The woman's short hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Her face was caked with makeup. She was wearing a tank top, booty shorts (no exaggeration), and stilettoes. I thought I saw a brown paper back in her hands, but she was moving with great speed for someone who may be drunk.

Jesus Christ, it's October! And the daytime!

I got the vibe that this woman wasn't a happy camper.

Who peed in her Cheerios?

Payson began to whimper and I saw fresh tears running down her face.

I stood up. My natural instinct was to protect the kids and Payson, even though I just met her five minutes ago.

I pulled Payson's arm to get her to stand up next to me, pulling her close to me.

My lame attempt to protect her from the woman approaching us.

Payson sniffled next to me.

"Payson Jane! I have been looking everywhere for your ass!" the woman hollered.

Doesn't she understand that we are in fact in a park, where little ears are listening?

"I'm sorry, Mom," Payson said quietly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? It makes me feel old! You are to call me Melissa, do you understand me, Payson Jane?"

Payson nodded obediently.

"Why haven't you gone grocery shopping yet? I was hungry for twenty minutes, Payson!" Melissa, apparently, yelled.

She's been hungry for _twenty minutes_. Wow.

"I'm sorry," Payson sobbed.

"Come here, you little bitch!" Melissa said, snatching Payson's arm.

Melissa gave her a good slap across the face, and Payson's lip began to bleed.

Hold. Up.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I snapped.

Melissa's eyes narrowed at me.

Uh, no.

"Who are _you_?!" Melissa retorted.

I gently grabbed Payson's arm, pulling her back at my side.

"Why are you touching my daughter? She has chores and grocery shopping to do!"

Payson looked at me pleadingly.

"Please don't make me go with her, Nina," Payson whispered.

"What was that, you little slut?" Melissa barked.

The pot called the kettle black.

"Nothing, Melissa," Payson said quickly.

"I told you to call me Mother!" Morgan snapped.

Didn't she _just _tell Payson to call her Melissa? What's next, she wants her to call her Hoe?

"Look, I think you should leave. No person should ever abuse their child like that," I said, trying to stay calm.

Melissa slapped me. Melissa. Slapped. Me.

"You can't and aren't going to tell me what to do!" Melissa screamed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, you're about to walk away, and get a job," I said, as I pushed her.

Melissa was so angry, that she was starting to sweat. And you could only tell that because whatever was on her forehead was running.

"No!" Melissa said.

"Yes," I smiled at her. "Payson is coming to the police station with me, and will be staying with me until we know what's going on!"

"No, Payson is coming home with _me _and buy my grocery like I want!"

I slapped Melissa.

"Come on, Payson, we're leaving," I said as I began to walk towards the playground to get the kids.

"I'll get you, you little bitch," Melissa sneered at Payson.

Payson gulped.

"Don't worry," I said. "Nobody messes with Nina Martin. She'll probably be rocking the bed with her latest boy toy to even notice that she should be in court."

"Why court?" Payson asked.

"Because I'm bringing this to the police."

I collected Danny, Charlie, Alex, and Logan, and we were all on our way to Amber's car, which I borrowed for the day.

"Who's she?" asked Logan.

"This is Payson," I told him.

He nodded, and I made sure everyone was buckled up, before I began to drive to Amber's.

* * *

When I got there, all of the kids headed straight to the backyard.

Payson stayed by me.

Amber was perched on the couch, drinking hot cocoa, and watching The Vampire Diaries.

(Guess who got her hooked on that show?)

"Oh, hey, Nina, will Tyler and Caroline da—who's that?" Amber asked, turning around.

"This is Payson," I said.

"Hi," Payson waved shyly.

"Hello."

"Payson, you can sit on the sofa, while I get you some water, okay?" I said.

Payson nodded.

When I came back with Payson's water, I sat down next to her on the sofa opposite from Amber.

"Nina, I think you have a twin. Or is this your daughter…?" Amber asked.

"Ambs, I don't have any kids. We've been over this," I said.

I began to tell Amber everything that's happened.

Amber gasped. "That's horrible! Payson, you are more than welcome to stay here!" she said.

"I guess I'll have to extend my visit," I chuckled.

"No, you guys don't have to do that for me," Payson blushed.

"Yes we do," Amber and I said simultaneously.

"Thanks," Payson said.

I nodded, and Amber waved it away.

"It's okay, babe," Amber reassured.

"Has your mother done this before?" I asked bluntly, after a few minutes of silent admiration of Damon Salvatore.

Payson looked down at her hands on her lap.

She nodded.

"What's she done?" I was really curious to find out.

"Slaps, kicks, cuts, punches, you name any kind of physical or mental violence, she's done it," Payson said.

"Why?" I asked.

I'm really nosy today.

It's just a phase, I promise.

"Well, from what I've collected from phone calls, and drunken rambling," Payson began. "Her boyfriend, my dad, had wanted a child, because he was threatening my mom that he'd break up with her. So, she purposely got pregnant with me. But, when my dad found out about it, he killed himself. And my mom is still hung up on him, and she's been coping by drinking all the time."

My eyebrows shot into my forehead.

"That's… sad," I said, feeling a bit sorry for Melissa. "But she shouldn't abuse you like that."

Payson nodded.

"Wait, what about school?" she asked.

"I'll bring you to school, don't worry. I can even walk you to your classroom, if you don't feel safe walking through the school by yourself."

Payson nodded.

"And what about clothes?"

"I can take you shopping, if you want?"

Payson smiled. "But you really don't need to spend money on me, though,"

"It's really not a problem," I said. "So, ready to go?"

"Yeah," Payson said.

"I want to come shopping!" Amber protested.

"You have children to babysit," I said in a singsong voice.

Amber huffed.

"I can bring you back a donut if you like, though," I bargained.

"Okay," Amber said. "I want a—,"

"Glazed donut, I know, Amber," I said. "Bye."

Payson and I walked out of the front door, and climbed into Amber's car to go to the mall.

* * *

**I really apologize for this being so short. It was supposed to be 4,000 words, and I had more plans for this chapter, but I have my Science Fair project due Wednesday, and I've been going crazy editing my work, and building my board.**

**And one last note:**

**Ugly reviews are uncalled for. There really is no need for them. And, I can use hashtags in my stories if I want to. Just remember that it's _mine _and not _yours_. I can be as immature as I want to be. I can watch teletubbies if I wanted to! You can get off of this site if you are going to be ugly to people. And I don't need to act as if I were older than twelve, because I _am twelve_. And, you shouldn't really be calling others immature. It takes a real immature person to deliberately write something like that. You could have easily told me in a much nicer fashion. And, I'd bet you were telling me that _just _to get a reaction from me. I'm not perfect. And neither are you. You probably used the guest review so I couldn't report you, if you even _have _an accout to log out of to actually use the guest review option. **

**I don't have time for attention-whores, so all other rude reviews will be ignored. **

**If any of my beautiful readers would like to see what it said, just click the reviews button and see for yourself.**

**I'm sorry for the rant, and that is all.**

**Bye,**

**Destiny xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Red **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_Losing him was blue like I never known, missing him was dark grey, all alone_

_Forgetting him is like trying to know somebody you never met,_

_**But loving him was Red, oh, Red, burning Red…**_

* * *

**Nina**

It's a week and a half until the wedding, and Amber is going crazy. She's been making corrections to tiny little mistakes, getting people re-fitted for their dresses, even though they already purchased them, making sure the flowers are perfect, and all of that other crazy jazz that goes on before a wedding.

Payson and I had gone shopping for her new clothes at the mall. Later, I ended up bringing her to the police station, where Payson spilled the beans. They had a court date set for December, two months from now.

Yes, two months from now. Until then, Payson will be staying with me.

Except I live all the way in America, which means that I'll have to move here.

Honestly, I don't have a problem with that. Besides, I wouldn't be able to talk to my best friend as much if I lived a whole continent away.

Ergo, I have my sentimental things currently shipping out here, and the rest of the stuff that I don't need and will be buying anyway, is going to be sold.

Right now, Payson and I are flat-hunting.

"What do you think of this one?" I whispered to Payson as the salesman for the flat we might possibly purchase droned on and on about how great the flat is.

Frankly, I didn't like it. At all. But, my opinion doesn't count, as I am Payson's temporary guardian until the court date, where I will become her permanent one. If we win the case, that is.

"I _hate _it," she whispered back. I mentally sighed of relief.

"And the bathroom is quite roomy-,"

"Um, excuse me, sir…we're not interested in this flat. Thank you, anyway, though," I interrupted him.

He began to protest, and try to convince me to buy it, but I grabbed Payson's hand and hurried out of the apartment complex.

"He was persistent," Payson stated after we were comfortably walking the streets of London, without a greasy-mustached salesman chasing after us.

I nodded.

Payson sighed. "I don't think we'll _ever _find a good apartment."

"We will, babe. Don't sweat it. How about that one over there? It looks nice, and we can check to see if they have any open spots available for us," I said, nodding to the apartment complex to my right.

"It does look nice."

We headed for the apartment, walking into the nicely decorated lobby.

"Hi, I was wondering if you had any flats available," I asked the nice brunette receptionist.

"We most certainly do," her high pitched voice sounded strangely nice and caring. And, the weird thing was that it didn't sound forced. "Apartment 4B is available, with no waiting list, actually. The couple that lived there _just _moved out yesterday."

I smiled at her. "That's great."

"Come on, I'll show you up," the receptionist said.

She led Payson and I into the elevator, pressing the **four **on the number pad of floors.

We arrived, and the brunette unlocked the door to apartment 4B with a key that was hanging from her lanyard.

"Here we are," she said. "It has three bedrooms, all with en suites, a medium sized kitchen and dining room, another guest bathroom in the hallway, and a nice-sized living room."

She showed us around the apartment, and it was really nice.

It already had furniture in it, vintage, actually, so all I had to buy was mattresses and the little extra things on the side.

"I really like this one," Payson said.

"It's really pretty," I agreed.

"Should we buy it?" I asked her.

She nodded a yes and that was that.

"When can we move in?" I asked the receptionist, whose name tag said Christina.

"Well, the soonest is tomorrow," she said.

"Perfect," I said.

"What is your name, ma'am?" asked Christina.

"I'm Nina Martin. This is Payson," I said introducing ourselves.

Christina smiled at us.

"Well, Payson and I have to go. We need to help my best friend wrap up the plans for her wedding," I said.

"Okay," said Christine. "Good luck. Goodbye."

I flashed a toothy grin at her as Payson and I begin to walk to Amber's.

"I really like that one. I can't wait to move in!" Payson exclaimed.

"I know, me to."

* * *

"I'm going to the grocery store for some Oreos," I said, walking into Payson's 'room' in Amber's house. "Wanna come?"

Payson looked up from the book she was reading and shook her head.

"'Kay. Do you want anything?"

"Um… I would like some crisps, please."

"Chips, you mean?" I asked. I can't help that I'm American.

She nodded.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

I got to Tesco's hurrying inside before they closed. It _was _pretty late at night, and my strange cravings have taken the best of me.

Asking a worker where the Oreos were located, I was basically running towards the aisle.

I wasn't exactly thinking right where I ran right into someone, hitting my head pretty damn hard.

Rubbing the back of my head, I said weakly, "I'm sorry… I didn't see you there."

A soft laugh came from the person in front of me. I couldn't see, and I was still seeing tiny black spots from hitting my head so hard.

"It's okay."

That voice made me widen my eyes, and shake my head to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"F-Fabian," I stuttered.

"Nina!" he exclaimed.

"Save it," I said, getting up from my spot on the floor and walking away.

Apparently, I wasn't fast enough.

Fabian caught me by my wrist, turning me around to face him.

"I'm sorry. For everything," he looked deep into my eyes, and for the first time, for only a millisecond, I believed him. But I pulled away.

"Do you have _any _idea what you did to me?" I shouted. I was fully aware that I was in a grocery store, but that dumb part of my brain was getting on a role.

"You were my only happiness in Anubis, Fabian," I said. His eyes were saucers. "Hell, you were my _savior_. No one knew what happened before I went off to boarding school. Only my gran knew.

"And you want to know what happened when you ignored me? I spent every waking hour plotting how to get you to love me like you used to. In the process, I myself, was ignoring my gran's phone calls. Do you want to know what happened on the day of graduation, Fabian?"

I didn't even give him a chance to respond before continuing. "My gran _died_. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye!"

Fabian was speechless.

And the next thing he did surprised me, Jesus, Mary, everyone on earth, and even the damn _grocery carts_.

He kissed me.

He. Kissed. Me.

I wasn't exactly sure what happened next, but all I knew was that Fabian's lips were on mine, and I was kissing him back forcefully.

"I've missed you," he whispered in my ear after we separated.

Someone get Dr. Phil, because I need some therapy.

"Me too," I found myself whispering back.

A cold splash of reality lapped over me.

My mouth dropped. My eyes widened. I pushed him away.

"_What _was that? Did you think you could kiss me and I'd come running back to you?"

"I—,"

"No. This isn't _The Notebook_. You can't just do that. This is a grocery store for crying out loud!"

Oreos and chips were the last thing on my mind as I stormed out of the grocery store to Amber's car, leaving Fabian speechless.

The whole drive home, I couldn't stop thinking about what I was just a part of.

How did this happen. Why did I let it?

He isn't Noah, and I'm not Allie. I'm not going to go back to him.

There are no real-life Noahs. They don't exist. People think what they have is love, but it isn't. It's just lust in disguise. What Fabian and I had _certainly _wasn't love.

And you can't simply forgive and forget some things either.

* * *

**Well, this is a crappy excuse for a dramatic chapter. It's too short for my liking, too. It's been almost a month since I last updated! I really have just had a lot of things happening lately, and I apologize for dropping off of the face of the earth.**

**I had some Writers' Block, too. The Notebook has recently become my favorite film, and believe it or not, I only watched it for the first time about two weeks ago. It was one of the only movies I cried a river for.**

**Anyway, I will update soon. We got off for Thanksgiving Holidays this week, so it's all good... I will catch up on some writing then.**

**Until then, please review on any suggestions, feelings, etc.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Red**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_Remembering him, comes in flashbacks and echoes, tell myself it's time now,_

_Gotta let go, but moving on from him is impossible and I still see it all in my head!_

* * *

**Nina**

I lay in my bed, feeling troubled. Falling asleep was harder than I thought it would be, even though I was exhausted from all of that yelling and running.

The clock on my bedside table read 3:43 A.M.

Payson and I are supposed to go furniture shopping today, and I will be tired.

But Fabian was in my mind, and I couldn't get him out. I really can't help remembering some of our best times. Honestly, I still savored them and replayed them in my head sometimes, but I'd never tell anyone.

It wasn't fair. Not at all.

When I wanted him, he didn't want me, but now that he wants me, I don't, or _try_ _not to_, want him.

And it had been easier to block him out when I hadn't seen him in person, and when he hadn't kissed me, but now, he was permanently etched into my brain forever once again.

All of this hard work of trying to distract myself and stay occupied has been wasted.

I sighed aloud, as I stared at the ceiling of the dark room. I really needed to do something with my life, and let go of my memories of Fabian. But I can't. It's impossible.

Pushing the duvet out of the way so I can be a bit cooler, I adjusted my position and closed my eyes, replaying a few of the moments from back in the day in my head once more.

* * *

_I had been staying at Fabian's house this year for Christmas. I'd met his brothers and sisters, and even his parents. They were all lovely._

_ It was Christmas day, and I was coming down the stairs into the kitchen for breakfast._

_ Comfortably dressed in a Christmas-colored sweater and black leggings, I greeted the youngest member of the Rutter family, Agatha, who hates her name and demands that everyone call her Aggie. She was twelve years old and a genius._

_ "Morning, Aggie," I said to her._

_ "Good morning, Nina," she said. She was smiling really widely and I was scared a bit._

_ Her shiny blond hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and she was still in her Hello Kitty pajamas._

_ I shook of the feeling of fear off, and assumed that it was just her giddiness, due to it being Christmas Day and she could open presents today._

_ I walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, making light conversation with Mrs. Rutter as we ate breakfast. Everyone except me, Aggie, and Mrs. Rutter were asleep._

_ "What time does everyone usually wake up on Christmas, Mrs. Rutter?" I asked._

_ She sighed, flicking a strand of blond hair, much like Aggie's. "I already told you, Nina, please call me Loren. And you can call my husband David. It makes us feel old," she laughed._

_ "Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs.—I mean, Loren."_

_ "Well, the twins usually get up at about…now," she said checking her watch, and as if on cue, Brad and Brandon, the twins, the younger middle children walked in. Brad's jade eyes were had a mischievous glint to them, and I figured they were up to something. Brandon's brown eyes were focused solely on the food on the table. _

_ The twins' dark brown hair looked tamed. It wasn't combed back, but it wasn't out of whack like the other mornings for breakfast that Nina had witnessed._

_ "Morning, Mum and Nina," Brandon muttered._

_ "Pleasurable morning!" Brad yelled._

_ The boys took their seats and began to dig into the pancakes that Loren had prepared._

_ 4/7 of the Rutters we awake, now._

_ "And Char and David should be coming in at the same time in about five minutes, and Fabian should be here about three minutes after them," Loren continued._

_ "Wow, you all are on time every year, huh?" I asked._

_ Loren nodded and laughed. "After seventeen years of being a mum, I've really learned everyone's schedules."_

_ Soon, Char and Mr. Rutter, or David, walked in and took their seats._

_ Fifteen-year-old Charlotte, like Aggie, hates her name. She says it's old-fashioned, and wants to be called Char. When we first met, and she told me her nickname, I asked if she'd ever been called Lottie before, and she said no, and stated that only I could call her Lottie, while the rest would be stuck calling her Char._

_ Her dark brown wavy hair, the same color as her father's and brothers', was in a headband._

_ "Morning, everyone," Lottie chirped. David grunted in acknowledgement to everyone as he began to eat his food._

_ I can see where Brandon gets his appetite from._

_ Aggie then walked in and took her seat, and also began to eat._

_ I began shoveling pancakes into my mouth, much like everyone else._

_ Fabian then entered the room and took his seat next to me._

_ "Morning, guys," he said lowly and began to eat his food._

_ "Mistletoe!" Aggie shouted, pointing at the ceiling._

_ Sure enough, there it was. I look up, and there was mistletoe hanging from the roof._

That's _what Aggie had been smiling about._

_ Want to know where the mistletoe was located? Yes, on the ceiling, right in between Fabian and I._

_ I gasped, staring at it, and Fabian dropped his fork on his plate with a _clang_._

_ "You didn't…" Fabian said as he stared at it himself._

_ "Yes, we did," Lottie said. "We all did._

_ Brandon, Aggie, and Brad nodded._

_ "So?" Aggie asked. "There's mistletoe on the roof! You have to kiss! What are you waiting for?!"_

_ "We don't have to if we don't want to!" Fabian argued._

_ "Yes you do!" Aggie argued back._

_ "Who died and made you queen?" _

_ "What dummy left you the throne? Besides, it's in the rulebook of Christmas!"_

_ "_Please _show me this rulebook, Agatha!"_

_ "Stop!" Loren yelled. "Aggie, there is no rulebook. And Fabian, I'm afraid you and Nina do in fact have to kiss. It's tradition."_

_ "You were a part of it!" I gasped, as Fabian was too busy with his mouth dropped to the floor._

_ "Dad!" Fabian composed himself and looked to his father for help._

_ David smirked. _

_ "I can't believe this," Fabian whispered._

_ "You have to kiss now," Brad said._

_ Hesitantly, I leaned in Fabian's direction, and he leaned in mine._

_ Neither of us liked to kiss in front of others._

_ We kissed each other softly, and there were wolf whistles from the twins, laughter from Loren and David, and claps from Lottie and Aggie._

_ My face was burning so hot, I thought that my face would melt off. Fabian looked like a tomato._

_ We both awkwardly began to eat our breakfast again, while Brad complained loudly about how there should have been more action._

_ Never in my life had I ever blushed so hard._

* * *

I felt my face grow a bit hot from the memory, even though it happened more than a decade ago.

* * *

_Fabian and I sat under the moonlight, staring at the sea. The salty smell of the sea and warm breeze welcomed us happily as we sat on a towel._

_ "Where do you think we'll be ten years from now?" I asked as I watched the waves gently shove each other._

_ "Mmm…" Fabian thought. "We'll be living on the outskirts of London… In a nice, cozy two-story house with a fireplace. Um... we'll have two kids named John and Amy… And you're a great mum, and I'm a great dad and we all live happily ever after."_

_ Fabian kissed my neck. _

_ I laughed. "That's quite the fantasy you have there, babe."_

_ "Uh-huh."_

_ "It's so far away from now, though," I said. "We're only seventeen. I don't see how you're even _thinking _of kids right now. We still have college, and get jobs, and get married…"_

_ "Quit worrying so much about the future, Nins."_

_ "Well, yeah, but—,"_

_ "But what?"_

_ "I don't want to get old," I admitted shyly._

_ Fabian laughed. "You're not considered old until you are one hundred years old." _

_ "Haha," I said sarcastically. "And there's still so much to do, so little time to live our lives."_

_ "We should just get married right now." _

_ "We're too young, Fabian."_

_ "First you're worried about getting too old, but now we aren't old _enough_?" Fabian laughed. _

_ I shrugged. "Still."_

_ "We have to get married someday. Might as well do it now."_

_ "Fabian, we haven't even graduated _high school _yet. How would that work?" _

_ "We would find a way. C'mon, please? I can go shopping for an engagement ring tomorrow! Or, even better, we could just go to a chapel right now!"_

_ "No, Fabian." _

_ "Fine," he pouted. "But we will get married one day, right?"_

_ "Of course. I promise."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "Do you know how stupid we will look to ourselves in the future?" I asked. "Like, we'll probably be like 'we were a bunch of kids, talking about marriage so lightly.'"_

_ "True," Fabian chuckled. "But tonight will still be a night to remember."_

_ "Yep."_

_ "And, even ten years from now, you'll still be my American Angel."_

_ "And you'll still be my British Babe."_

_ I pressed my lips against his, and promised myself I'd remember this moment, wherever I am ten years from now._

* * *

A small tear escaped my eye. Here I am _eleven _years in the future, and Fabian and I still aren't living in the outskirts of London in a cozy little home with a fireplace and two kids named John and Amy.

In reality, eleven years later, I hate, or am trying to hate, Fabian, while he is trying to chase me and make us become the real-life Noah and Allie, and I have temporary custody of a little girl in which I have no blood relation to.

I sighed.

* * *

_I opened my eyes quickly when I realized what day it was. Valentine's Day. The worst holiday of the year._

_ Sighing, I got out of bed to get dressed for the dreaded day. I hated seeing all of the couples clinging to each other constantly. It really annoyed me. It's just one day out of the year._

_ Besides, a couple should be affectionate to each other _every _day of the year, not just one. Valentine's Day is just a rubbish holiday for me._

_ Ugh, look at me, using British slang! I really _am _becoming British. Oi._

_ Since it was a Saturday I didn't have to worry about getting dressed into my school uniform. _

_ I pulled on a simple tank top and yoga shorts, pulled my hair into a messy bun, and started downstairs to eat breakfast._

_ I groaned when I saw Amber and Alfie making out on the sofa. PDA wasn't and never will be my thing. I don't do it, and I don't like when others do it._

_ But whatever floats their boat, I guess. I won't be the one with a baby way too young. _

_ I had promised myself that I wouldn't, as my mother had me at the tender age of sixteen, when my father was seventeen. My parents had to balance part-time jobs, school, and my whereabouts for years, until I was maybe seven years old, when both of them got proper jobs._

_ But I had spent a great deal of time with my gran while she was watching me and at the daycare while my parents were either working or at school. Gran was a young grandmother, being in her mid-forties. Many had judged my family, but somehow, we made it through the hardships, and we were seeing light at the end of the tunnel of darkness._

_ My gramps had died when my mother was six._

_ For years, other kids teased me because my parents were so young, but I loved them with all of my heart. When my mom and I would go grocery shopping, people would give us dirty looks as my mother helped me reach the Fruity Pebbles. _

_ Some even had the nerve to approach her and tell her spiteful things like, "Oh, your father would be so disappointed if he was here right now," or "You are still a baby yourself, and yet you have a child! How terrible! I wouldn't be surprised if you were with child yet again, right now."_

_ I used to watch my mom come home and cry to my father every time a new comment was made. At the time I didn't understand what was happening, but my mother had even started cutting about it. She had had to get counseling for it, and eventually it stopped two years later._

_ When I was fifteen, my mother had found out that she was pregnant again when she was thirty. We were all psyched about the new baby, despite the huge age gap between us. The baby was revealed to be a girl. She was born when I was sixteen._

_ The night my parents died was a couple days after the birth of my new baby sister. They were on their way to pick me up from my gran's house, where I had spent the week prior, to bring me to see my sister._

_ They'd gotten in a car accident on the way, Dead on Arrival._

_ And that hadn't even been the end of it all. My sister had been born prematurely, kept in custody of the hospital. _

_ The day after my parents' funeral, the nurse that had been watching over her had informed Gran and me that my sister's heart had failed and that she was dead._

_ It was an overwhelming time for me. Gran had known of my fetish for all things British-related and sent me off here in the fall, seven months after my sister and parent's death. Her birthday was February 14__th__, another reason for me to feel depressed on this day._

_ Fabian had been my savior. He was my escape, my happiness. I have never been so thankful for someone. But it scared me a bit that I'd lose him and my gran, because it seems that everyone that I love has gone away._

_ I shook the thoughts aside, and blinked the tears away from my eyes, pulling myself out of my reverie._

_ "Hey, beautiful," Fabian popped from out of nowhere nearly giving me a heart attack. "Happy Valentine's Day."_

_ Fabian handed me a white rose, my favorite flower, and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help the heat that rose to my cheeks as I smiled shyly._

_ It didn't annoy me that Fabian was being sweet today, because he's sweet like this every day, so it didn't really make a difference, you know, except for the flower. But nothing that Fabian does annoys me, so… Yeah…_

_ "Happy Valentine's Day," I smiled back and him and pecked him on the lips._

_ I refused to be that cliché girlfriend that hated Valentine's Day and threw bitch fits all day about how much she hated the holiday. _

_ I just don't celebrate the day as if I was a lovesick crack head. It's a neutral holiday to me._

_ "I have dinner plans tonight. Would you fancy attending?" Fabian asked biting his lip. _

_ "Of cose I would foncy going to dinnah with you, Fabian," I said in a British accent._

_ He laughed. "Okay."_

_-.-_

_ "Alfie really did that?" I giggled into my napkin. We were at some fancy Italian restaurant._

_ "Yup. He told the woman to move out of his seat in the cinema, and that he was a spy, and could arrest her if he wanted to."_

_ "And she believed him?"_

_ "Uh-huh." _

_ "Wow." _

_Fabian had just finished paying the bill which was probably super expensive. I had said that he really didn't have to do that and that I had my own money, but he insisted._

_ Once again I must go over the fact that I am not that cliché stubborn girlfriend, so I shut up and let him pay the bill._

_ Of course I had changed into fancier attire for the fancy restaurant_

_ We were taking a walk in a nearby park. It was isolated and perfect to wrap up a romantic night._

_ "I love you," Fabian said abruptly, his voice cutting through the comfortable silence._

_ My eyes widened and I stared at him. It was the first time he'd said that to me._

_ This is exactly what I didn't want to happen._

_ "No, no, no, no, no, no," I whispered. "You can't love me, Fabian."_

_ He looked hurt. "You don't love me back?"_

_ "I-I do, but you can't love me…" I sniffled and tried to blink back tears, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. _

_ "Why not?" Fabian asked. "You can tell me anything, love. You know that."_

_ He sat us down on a nearby bench._

_ "Now tell me, what's wrong?" he hugged me, rubbing circles into my back._

_ I sniffled, trying to compose myself. I told him everything, from my parents, to my gramps, to my sister, to everyone's snide remarks, to my reason for not wanting him to love me._

_ "Why don't you want me to love you?"_

_ "Because everyone I've ever loved has left me except for you and Gran has always left." _

_ Fabian wiped away a stray tear._

_ "I won't leave you," he whispered. "I promise."_

_ "Sure?"_

_ "Positive."_

_ Sometime later, we were almost to Anubis House, in the back of a taxi._

_ "What was your sister's name?" Fabian asked curiously._

_ I looked into his deep blue eyes. __**"Payson Jane Martin."**_

* * *

**Ooh... what do we have here...?**

**Yep, it took up maybe 8 or 9 pages on Word... Hope you all enjoyed this!**

**Who's heard Take Me Home? I know this is late, but I was too tired to fangirl about it in the last chapter. I love Rock Me, I Would, and Summer Love. I like them all, but those three stand out more to me. I actually listened to them while I was writing this chapter.**

**I'm putting _I Got U _and _Forever Young _on a small temporary hiatus, because I need to focus more on this story.**

**There's a lot of drama coming up ahead, and I need this story to have my undivided attention.**

**Thanks to all of you guys who have favorited me an an author! It really means a lot to me!**

**Please review telling me your favorite memory, and what you think will happen next! And, if you're a Directioner like me, review your favorite song(s) from Take Me Home!**

**Wanna know a secret? If you go back to some previous chapters, such as the one where Maeve is born, there are forshadows about Nina having a sister.. Can you find them?**

**Anyway, I will stop wasting your time on this long Author's Note! I love each and every one of you who have read this story, even if you haven't favorited or reviewed before. **

**Don't forget to review! And a Happy Early Thanksgiving to all of my American readers/friends!**

**-Destiny**


	12. Chapter 11

**Red**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Burning red, loving him was __**red**__..._

* * *

"This one's quite comfy, huh, Nina?" Payson asked as she stared at the ceiling of Ikea.

"Yes," I agreed.

One thought had been running around in my head like crazy. I know that I've thought about it before, and I have deemed it impossible, but considering the things I've been through in my lifetime weren't exactly possible, either.

Payson could be my sister. They share the same first and middle names, and she looks exactly like my mother. But how would my dead newborn sister manage to be alive, in her pre-teens, and in the United Kingdom?

I know that she couldn't have flown out here by herself.

"So you want this one?" I asked her.

She nodded eagerly.

"A queen size?"

"Yeah."

I'd already picked my mattress out already, and the woman that was assisting us has it written down on her notebook so she wouldn't forget it while she was giving us information on other mattresses.

"We'll take this one, ma'am."

She nodded. "So you'd like to check out?"

"Yes, please."

The brunette took us to the register and typed something into the computer.

"Would you like some of our men to deliver it to your apartment, or are you going to transport it there?"

"I'll have it delivered, please."

The woman told me to price and I handed her my credit card, signing my signature on the little pad thingy. It's really sad that I'm going to be thirty in a few years and I still don't know what it is called.

I wrote my address on a piece of paper I found in my purse and handed it to the woman.

"Thank you for choosing Ikea, please come again," the woman said as she handed my credit card and receipt back to me.

"You're welcome," I said awkwardly as I walked out of the shop.

"So we're going to put the mattresses on the beds ourselves?" Payson asked worriedly as we climbed into my rental car.

I laughed. "No, silly. The delivery guys will be doing that."

"Oh."

"We're going to settle down into the apartment today, though."

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

We drove to Amber's house, where we quickly packed our suitcases and had Mick load them into my trunk.

"It feels like my baby is eighteen and moving out," Amber laughed as she hugged me.

I chuckled. "Except I'm your best friend and I'm twenty-eight. Plus, I was only staying here temporarily."

"Don't use that smart tone with me, young lady," Amber joked. "And I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyways. I'm throwing you a housewarming party!"

I sighed. "Amber, your wedding is in nine days. I don't want you doing any more planning than you're already doing!"

Amber rolled her eyes. "Doesn't matter. You can't stop me."

"I can lock you out, though."

"I've already sent out the emails, babe. You're going to have people pounding on your door every two seconds for a while."

"I guess you win. But Payson and I need to go. The delivery men will be at my apartment soon."

"Okay," said Amber. "And goodbye, Payson I'll see you later."

"Bye, Amber. It was nice staying here," Payson said to Amber as she hugged her.

In about ten minutes, Payson and I were sat on the living room couch staring at a blank TV.

"We should really call a cable guy or something," said Payson. "I think we might get bored."

I nodded. "And we should start unpacking, too. The delivery men will be here in about-," I was interrupted by the ringing of a doorbell. "They're here early."

I got up to answer the door, and let the men in.

Fifteen minutes later, I was thanking the men as they walked out of the door.

"I'll help you unpack your things if you help me," I made a deal with Payson as I held my hand out to hers.

"Deal," she shook it.

* * *

It took an hour and a half to unpack all of my clothes into my closet, put my sheets and duvet on my bed, unpack Payson's clothes into her closet, and put her sheets and duvet on her bed.

But, it was done.

I collapsed on Payson's newly made bed and closed my eyes.

"Hey, Nina, look what I found in the pocket of my black pea coat!" Payson exclaimed.

I sat up to see what was in her hand and my eyes widened.

It was a picture of her mom, in scrubs, though she looked way different, holding baby Payson.

Baby Payson was in her nurse mom's arms.

That baby is the same baby in the picture that my father had texted me just a few hours after my mom's caesarean.

That same nurse is the exact woman who told my gran and me that my baby sister was dead because she wasn't healthy enough. That same woman was my mother's nurse, during her pregnancy and the birth of Payson.

"P-Payson," I breathed. "That's your mom?"

She nodded.

"And she's a nurse?"

"Yeah, and when she has days off she gets drunk and or high," said Payson. "Kind of like when you found me.

I noticed the background of the hospital. If I wasn't mistaken, that was the hospital my sister was born at.

"Has your mother always lived in England?"

Payson took a moment to think. "No. Originally, she was from America, but she had me here in England."

This had to be fate, finding her.

"Have you ever seen your birth certificate?"

"No… Why are you asking all of these questions?"

I wanted to answer her, but my mind was quickly connecting the dots.

"Payson, I think you were stolen."

* * *

**Hello, my beautiful readers! It is safe to say that I am off hiatus and am updating. **

**This chapter _was _going to be longer but I figured that a little torturing couldn't hurt, right? ;)**

**I'll try to update sometime soon. Hopefully we can finish this story before February begins? It'll most likely take until at least March because there's going to be a lot happening, such as Payson and Nina need to find out the rest of the 'sister mystery', and Nina and Fabian aren't even on speaking terms yet, so...**

**But please review! As I said, the tend to make me want to update faster!**

**By the way... you guys can feel free to picture Payson as Barbara Palvin because she looks similar enough to Nathalia Ramos with the hair color and whatnot... Just, don't picture Payson in lingerie because she's only, like twelve... Please, just...**

**And if you are wondering, I did _not _discover Barbara because of the whole Justin Bieber fiasco... She's been one of my idols since the beginning of the summer. That was an irrelevant fact, but please bare with my weird ways of wanting you guys to understand that I'm not a Belieber. I don't hate him but I don't love him... It's kind of a neutral thing to me.**

**I'll update soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Red**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_

* * *

Fabian sighed as he sat down in his chair. It was Friday morning and Mick and Amber's wedding was tomorrow.

It really surprised him how fast the last three weeks had gone.

It had been three weeks since he'd heard that Nina was back in town. It had been two weeks since he'd saw her for the first time in a decade. It had been one week since he'd kissed her, which was amazing, and Fabian still replayed it in his head as often as possible. And it was one day since he found out, via Mick, that Nina was staying here.

Fabian had been so excited when he'd found out the news. But there was one thing that kept him wondering: why was she staying? What exactly happened?

Mick hadn't told him the whole story, and Fabian was determined to find out.

The school bell rang, pulling Fabian out of his reverie with the sound of thirteen year olds' footsteps entering his classroom.

"Hello, Mr. Rutter," said one of his students, Ashley. She had been the one to comment to her little group of friends that he was cute on the first day school.

"Good morning, Ashley," Fabian said, throwing on a fake smile. He didn't like her. She was bratty, a kiss-up, and she seemed to have the thought that he would one day fall in love with her. Once, he'd overheard one of her friends talking about shrine of him in her locker. Fabian should really ask the school to conduct a locker search, to make sure she didn't have any weed in there, too.

But Fabian was her teacher, so he couldn't really put her self-esteem down by being rude to her, now could he?

"Um, Fabian?" asked another of his students, Payson.

She looked like Nina so much, it killed him to look at her every day. The only difference was that her lips were thicker than Nina's, and her hair wasn't exactly as curly, either; it was more of loose waves than curls.

Anyway, she was one of his favorite students. She was smart, quiet, and she liked Egyptian mythology.

"Yeah?"

"Um, you know my sister, right?" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Your sister? You didn't tell me you had a sister." Fabian's mind was racing with possibilities. Was her sister Nina?

"Er, Nina Martin. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her earlier. But anyway, I need to update my residence and emergency cell phone number, so can you please give me the sheet for it?" she asked.

"You moved?" Fabian asked.

Payson nodded.

"Oh… Why, if you don't mind me asking."

Payson's face fell a bit and she said, "It's a long story."

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you. But I can give you the sheet at the end of first period because I have to go to the office and request it, since they have control of things like that and not me."

Fabian felt very guilty for bringing it up. However, he was quite pleased to have figured out that Nina and Payson were in fact related.

* * *

Payson stared herself in the mirror the next day. Her hair was done up, and she had light makeup on, thanks to the stylist Amber had hired for everyone's hair and makeup. She was dressed in a beautiful light pink dress and white flats.

She'd never worn something so beautiful in her life before, and it really made her feel special that Nina had paid for all this and didn't think that she was a bother.

Her mother had never really given her anything special. She'd always treated Payson as if she were a burden, acting as if she was cursed with the child.

"Payson!" her sister called from the living room. "It's time to go! The limo is here to pick us up!"

Payson took one last glance at herself in the mirror before exiting her room to join her older sister.

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short and crappy. I'm only today to tell you guys the news:**

**I'm going to start updating my stories every Saturday, and I'll post early if I won't be home to update, since I'm beginning to pre-write my stories. And, I made new covers for all of my active stories. How do you like them?**

**I'm also very sorry that it's been almost a month since I've updated. I had everything planned, but I couldn't bring myself to type everything up. But I figured out the problem- I've been writing everything in first person, which is beginning to get very difficult to write, just sticking to one person for something big to happen isn't something that I like that much. The only story where first person is fun to write is Love in a Hellhole: Rewritten, because of Nina's thoughts, but you'll still most likely find that story to be written in third person...**

**Basically, what I'm saying is that I'm switching to third person... But anyway, look out for new chapters every Saturday.**

**Don't forget to review about your opinion on the new covers, this chapter (even though it was crappy), etc.**

**P.S: Amber and Mick's wedding is next... There's going to be a lot happening there! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Red**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

_Missing him was dark grey, all alone_

* * *

Fabian sat at his table as he watched the Mick and Amber glide across the dance floor. There were many other couples on the dance floor, also, but Fabian focused solely on the bride and groom. He was genuinely amazed at Mick's dancing. Amber had mentioned signing them both up for dance classes, but Fabian didn't think she was really being serious.

Tearing his eyes from the couple, Fabian watched Nina as she smiled and chatted to her little sister, holding Maeve, Jerome and Mara's newborn, while they were on the dance floor.

Fabian could see Danny and Charlie running around, curving in and out of the tables. Logan was sitting at Nina and Payson's table, stuffing his face with what looked like rice. Alex was dancing in the dance floor with an imaginary dance partner, most likely pretending that this was _her _wedding.

Fabian finally built up his courage and crossed the ballroom in which the Amber and Mick's wedding was being held to ask Nina to dance. He wasn't exactly sure how she would react, or how he would control himself from not kissing her again.

"Hey, Fabian! I didn't know that you were here," exclaimed Payson as she jumped from her chair to give him a hug. He hugged her back, of course.

"Y-you're Payson's teacher?" Nina spluttered. She was thankful that she hadn't taken a sip from the glass of water that had been only a couple centimeters away from her mouth, or else she would have done a spit take.

"Yes," Fabian said uncertainly. He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that. "I'm her homeroom and first hour."

"Oh, well… I just… didn't think it was you…" said Nina.

Payson's heart was fluttering. Over the course of the last two weeks, a small crush on her favorite teacher had bloomed. She knew that it would be very, _very _stupid if she let it slip. For a moment, she was glad that she didn't go into depth about her favorite teacher. She would have been so embarrassed.

Just look at them, Payson thought. Of course they knew each other. I'd asked him yesterday, but there wasn't a guarantee that he knew her—there are millions of Nina Martins in the world. But I bet they dated. No, I _know _they dated. What happened? Why'd they break up? They seem like a cute couple.

People would call her stupid for wanting her crush with her older sister. However, Payson had a good head screwed on her shoulders, and she knew the difference between realities and fantasies. Fabian was twenty-eight; Payson was twelve. He was her teacher; she was his student.

Payson knew that it was just a small, measly crush, anyway. It would disappear eventually.

"Um-uh, I came over here to ask you a question, Nina," said Fabian. His hands were becoming clammy, and he subtly wiped his hands on his pants.

"Shoot," said Nina.

Fabian's heart started racing twice as fast as it had before the second Nina used her American slang. It was something that used to pull Fabian's heartstrings as if they were the rope in tug-of-war. He smiled nervously. "I was just… wondering if you would—um—accompany me to the dance floor?"

Nina was surprised. Of course she'd cooled down since the last time she saw Fabian, and if he was trying to be friendly and stay friends, then she was all for it.

"Of course."

"It's okay, I under—you said yeah?"

Nina nodded slowly.

Fabian stuck out his hand to her. She took it, and they both felt the electricity as soon as their skin touched.

Her hands are so smooth, Fabian thought as Nina lead him to the dance floor.

Fabian caught Amber's eye and she winked at him. He internally groaned.

"So, um, Nina… How have things been going?" he said as his eyes rested on her.

_Our faces are so close; how am I going to _not _kiss her?_

"Great," said Nina as they began to glide across the floor. "I just figured out that my dead sister is actually alive."

Fabian raised an eyebrow. He still remembered every detail that Nina had told her. Really, he didn't know why he hadn't come to this conclusion earlier—Nina had a sister that had died only a day or two after being born. There was no one else in the world that looked so much like Nina, and there were so many ways that a mistake could have happened. Payson could have been switched at birth, having another person's baby die in the place of her while she'd stayed with the other family.

"Really? How?" he was genuinely curious.

"Well, see, Payson was born prematurely, so she had to stay in the hospital's custody because there were problems with her heart; they weren't exactly minor, but they were big enough to have her stay there. Anyway, my parents had to leave her at the hospital, because of her problems, while they were on their way to get me from my gran's, where I had been staying the week prior. My gran couldn't bring me to the hospital because her car was getting an oil change.

"And my parents, they… on the way to pick me up, they got into an automobile accident and were Dead on Arrival. Well, Gran and I just took the bus to the hospital a few hours after the accident to check up on my sister, as well as see her for the first time. When we got there, a nurse told us that my sister's heart had failed," Nina's expression was blank. "You know this story."

"How did you figure out that she was your sister?" he asked.

"Well, I found her in the park crying when I was taking the kids—Alex, Danny, Logan, and Charlie—to the park after they blackmailed me to take them there," she said.

Fabian was about to ask her about the black mail, but she beat him to it. "Don't ask," she said, smiling weakly.

"I had been watching the kids play on the playground when I felt someone sit next to me. I turned, and there she was. The first thing I thought was, 'That's me.' I asked her if she was okay and she said she was fine. Then, a few minutes later, a woman in one of the most slag-like outfits I'd _ever _seen was coming up to her with a brown paper bag in her hand. Then she started yelling out all kinds of things out to Payson and that moment, I knew that she was being mistreated at home.

"I ended up taking her home to Amber's with me because it was the right thing to do. I also filed for a court date, listing all the problems she had at home, and I was given temporary custody of her until they got everything sorted. Anyway, the other day when Pay and I were unpacking everything into her room, she found the black pea coat that she hadn't wore since the day I found her. Inside one of the pockets, there was a picture of her and her 'mother' the day after she'd been born.

"I knew it was Payson because my father had texted me that very same picture of Payson on February fifteenth, the day after her birthday. And by that time, it had all clicked—she had been kidnapped. The nurse lied to us and stole Payson. We don't know exactly why, but she'd taken my baby sister," a stray tear was on Nina's cheek and Fabian quickly brushed it away.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't hav—,"

"It's okay. At least I have her back, now," Nina smiled weakly.

There was an awkward silence after that and they were still dancing around the floor. Fabian looked away and watched the other couples.

Amber and Mick danced as if it was going to save them from dying, but still managed to make it look graceful. Mara and Jerome were just doing a simple waltz, much like Nina and Fabian. Patricia and Eddie were doing the waltz, also. There were maybe five or six more couples on the floor, and Fabian recognized one of them as Mick's cousin, Sandra dancing with her husband, Jacob. Fabian didn't know any of the others.

While Fabian was distantly staring out into space, Nina was having an internal struggle.

She was well aware of Fabian's hands on her hips and it was driving her nuts. She didn't know how long she could control herself enough before she jumped his bones, but that was just her physical attraction talking.

Her mind was in a jumble and she couldn't believe she was talking to Fabian as if they were friends. How'd this happen, anyway?

She was feeling nauseous and needed fresh air. It was probably because they had been on the floor for quite a while. It _was _a long story she'd told him.

"I-I need to get some air. Excuse me," said Nina as she stepped out of Fabian's grip and started outside.

* * *

Nina sat outside by the fountain and stared through the crystal clear water. There were so many coins at the bottom. She hoped everyone's wishes came true, but she knew they probably didn't. If she had thrown a coin in there and wished for something ridiculous, she was sure it wouldn't happen.

But, however, being the stupid girl she was, Nina dug into her purse to find a coin. Once she found what she was looking for, she threw it into the fountain and made a wish.

_I want to find happiness again. Sure, I'm happy right now and I'm not taking anything for granted, but I want happiness—I wish for love._

Nina knew nothing would come true, but she attempted to blindly believe in it. She knew that it wouldn't happen, but what's so wrong with pretending?

"Hey, I thought I might find you out here," Fabian's accent warmed her eardrums.

Nina smiled and nodded.

"You remember Valentine's Day of Senior Year?" Fabian sat across from her.

Of course. How could she not? That was the first day someone that wasn't related to her, or her best friend told her they loved her. More importantly, it was the day _Fabian_ told her he loved her.

It was also the day she let her heart and soul out to him, the day she realized she loved him, too.

It was a beautiful day and it was permanently etched into her mind forever, never to be forgotten.

"Yeah," Nina tore her eyes away from the water and into Fabian's eyes of the same color.

"Well, remember how I promised you I'd never leave you?"

Nina nodded. _He broke it, though_. She didn't want to admit it to anyone, not even herself, but the real reason she was hurt by him was because he broke that promise. If it wasn't for her strong feelings about promises, her gran getting hurt, and Fabian breaking his promise to her by ignoring and eventually, breaking up with her, Nina wouldn't have ever left.

But Nina pushed those thoughts away, closed her eyes, and gently allowed the memory to come anyway, just like that night a couple weeks ago when she was experiencing tsunami tides of Fabian Memories.

_"I love you," Fabian said abruptly, his voice cutting through the comfortable silence._

_ My eyes widened and I stared at him. It was the first time he'd said that to me._

_ This is exactly what I didn't want to happen._

_ "No, no, no, no, no, no," I whispered. "You can't love me, Fabian."_

_ He looked hurt. "You don't love me back?"_

_ "I-I do, but you can't love me…" I sniffled and tried to blink back tears, but they seemed to have a mind of their own._

_ He sat us down on a nearby bench._

_ "Now tell me, what's wrong?" he hugged me, rubbing circles into my back._

_ I sniffled, trying to compose myself. I told him everything, from my parents, to my gramps, to my sister, to everyone's snide remarks, to my reason for not wanting him to love me._

_ "Why don't you want me to love you?"_

_ "Because everyone I've ever loved has left me, except for you and Gran._

_ Fabian wiped away a stray tear._

_ "I won't leave you," he whispered. "I promise."_

_ "Sure?"_

_ "Positive."_

That day was back before Nina's gran passed. Just thinking about her gran made upset.

"Well, I was thinking about it a few minutes ago, and I realized something."

"What did you realize?" Nina asked.

"I kind of… broke the promise I made you," he said. He sounded ashamed.

Nina stared back at the water in the fountain. "It's okay. I'm used to it—no one can stay forever, Fabian."

"Nina, I was an idiot," he apologized. She looked at him, and then back to the water. "I was too focused on getting into college and doing extra work. I really, really wanted to get a job as a teacher as soon as possible, even though I knew the process took a couple years. I just, I got so caught up in getting a good GPA that I forgot the real reason I was working so hard…"

Nina looked up into his blue eyes. His expression was regretful, distant, and longing at the same time. "What was that reason?" she asked.

The corners of Fabian's lips pulled into a small smile as he stared intently at her.

"I was preparing for our future together—I know how much making sure we were stable and being able to support ourselves meant to you."

Nina was tearing up. He remembered. He knew she was scared to make the same mistakes her parents had. He knew that she wanted to save herself from all of the obstacles they'd have to go through if they weren't ready for something. He went through sleepless nights, losing friends, so much extra work, all for… _her_.

_A labor of love._

Nina wondered, really, what was stopping her from loving him back? Why were they still friends? She understood it, now, what he had been doing for her. And still, she had ignored it all.

Fabian had made a mistake. Everyone made mistakes. Nina has made quite a few of them in the past. What made Fabian any different?

So, Nina did the most reckless thing she'd ever done in her life. She knew that maybe she shouldn't be so quick to take him back, but nothing was stopping them. Maybe he didn't want her back, and was really just apologizing for breaking his promise. But taking risks was what life was all about, right?

Because playing it safe had caused her lots of suffering, going against what she _really _wanted.

Nina leaned forward and pressed her lips against Fabian's. He was surprised at first, but kissed back.

Nina didn't realize how much she'd missed this, missed _him_, since the last time they'd shared a kiss when they were both completely and utterly in love, ten years ago.

After they were both out of breath, Nina leaned her forehead against Fabian's.

"I love you," she whispered to him, smiling as she pecked him on the lips once more.

"I love you, too," he whispered back. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for that?"

Nina giggled and looked into his eyes. She noticed she'd been doing that a lot lately.

They were in a light embrace, and they both felt secure, like they were in a safe spot, far away from the cold, brutal harshness of the world. Neither of them wanted to move from where they were, in complete comfort and security.

They couldn't be more elated than they already were; they'd found each other again.

* * *

**I hope I caught all of the mistakes…**

** How do you feel about this chapter? What do you think of Payson's crush on Fabian? How about getting some Fabina action where they're both willing? (Finally!)**

**Um, if you wanted to know, you can find all of the memories in Chapter Ten...**

** Please review! They make me happy and smiley and very two-updates-in-one-week-ish! (Hint, hint)**

** Anyway, thanks for all the favorites, follows, reviews, and story traffic… It means a lot to me. Ugh, I sound like the story is ending! Trust me, there is quite a few more chapters to go before I end this thing… Don't forget to review! Can we make this the most reviewed chapter that I've ever had for Red? The most is 15, and that was for chapter 11. Can we get this chapter up to twenty?**

**After, all, Fabina DID get back together...**

**Um, I won't be home on Saturday to update, so I'm posting this today. I planned to write IGU and LIAHHR's chapters for this week tonight but I won't be home.**


End file.
